Lost, But Not Forgotten
by Zeroku
Summary: Kai's life before the Abbey is a blur, but he knows it's painful. On pure instinct he leads the Bladebreakers to Norway for a tournament, but ends up finding alot more, including a part of who he was that he thought he lost forever.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is REALLY not like me. I've been out of it for the last few months  
  
Falcona:Duh  
  
Go back to your fic!!  
  
Doomstar:Make us  
  
How EXACTLY can you talk?  
  
Kenny:Hi  
  
You, young man, I will deal with later.  
  
Falcona:Run while you still can Kenny  
  
Anyway, I just pulled this out of the mess I call a head. I got hooked on Beyblade one morning while I was trying to go back to sleep at four in the morning.  
  
Falcona:This is the girl who designed me  
  
Actually you're based on a certain authoress name KaYuTa, my cousin, the former REAL Doomstar.  
  
Falcona:*shudders* Don't remind me.  
  
Back to earth. This is my insane idea, come to life, and Falcona, KEPP YOUR DAMN BROTHER AWAY FROM THIS FIC!!!!!!  
  
Falcona:Meep  
  
Doomstar:That's a first  
  
Disclaimer:LALALALALALALA I'm a crazy girl  
  
RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________Prologue________________________________  
  
*Momma please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful  
And it's tearin' me down*  
  
A five year old Kai sat on his bed, staring across the room at his mirror image, with one distinct differeance, this child had red marks on their face instead of blue. Both children had their knees hugged to their chests. Downstair crashing and yelling could be hear, then crying. The second child looked toward the door as someone ran by.  
  
"Momma's crying again."the child whispered, holding back tears,"I don't like it when she cries."  
  
"And I do?"Kai replied, getting up and walking over to his double,"Momma and Dad are always fighting, no matter how hard we try Fiona, we can't help."  
  
"Fiorie, how much longer?"Fiona asked,"How much longer till something happens, Momma gets hurt or us?"  
  
*I hear glasses breakin'  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said*  
  
"I won't let that happen,"Kai whispered, wrapping his arms around Fiona,"I won't let my sister get hurt."  
  
"I tried helping,"Fiona whispered,"I apologized for Momma, he wouldn't listen."  
  
*You fight about money  
'Bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter*  
  
~*~Another place, another time~*~  
  
Kai, now about seven, sat on a wall with Fiona. Both children have been crying. (Tyson:Kai, crying?!)  
  
"I can't believe I'm leaving."Fiona whispered, looking at her double.  
  
"Neither do I."Kai replied, looking at the sky, dark, dreary.  
  
*It ain't easy  
Growin' up in World War Three  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family*  
  
"Why can't they get along?"Fiona asked, looking at a picture of them with their parents, Fiona on their father's shoulders and Kai in their mother's arms,"This is our fault. All the trouble at school and after, the fights, it's because of us."  
  
"Maybe if we promise we won't do it again,"Kai said hopefully,"you and Momma won't have to leave."  
  
*Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family  
'Promise I'll be better  
Daddy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy, please don't leave*  
  
They suddenly hear another argument break out in the house behind them. Their father's voice echoes in their minds, yelling, screaming.  
  
"YOU SELFISH BITCH!" *crash!* "I HATE YOU!!" *crash!!!* "GET OUT!" *CRASH!* "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"  
  
*Daddy please stop yellin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Make momma stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around  
Momma she loves you  
No matter what she says  
I know that she hurt you  
But remember I love you too*  
  
Fiona suddenly got up, and ran.  
  
"FIONA!"Kai yelled, running after her.  
  
The rain suddenly began to pour, mimicking the emotions of the two children.  
  
*I ran away today  
Ran from the noise  
Ran away*  
  
Kai found Fiona under a tree, crying. He sat down next to her and hugged her,"Please don't cry."  
  
"I don't want to leave, I wanna be with you."Fiona sobbed,"But I can't stand the yelling, pain, Momma didn't do anything wrong, why is he yelling at her?"  
  
"I don't know,"Kai whispered,"but if we don't go back they'll fight even more."  
  
Fiona nodded and got up.  
  
*I don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice no way  
It ain't easy growin' up in World War Three  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family*  
  
Fiona and Kai found their way back to their house. Their mother, a young woman with light silver-ish hair sat on the doorstep, crying.  
  
"I hate this."Fiona whispered, leaning on her brother,"I wish we could just get along."  
  
*Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family  
'Promise I'll be better  
Daddy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy please don't leave*  
  
"Fiona,"their mother whispered, getting up,"it's time to go."  
  
Fiona and Kai exchanged glances.  
  
"Here,"Kai said, pulling something out of his pocket and putting it in Fiona's hand,"I found it at the beach. I've got one just like it."  
  
"Thanks bro."Fiona smiled, whiping away a tear.  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
"Coming Momma!"Kai yelled.  
  
"She said Fiona."Fiona half laughed.  
  
"If we switch, they'll have to switch us back,"Kai said slyly,"Momma can't tell us apart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl, about fourteen, woke up shaking. Her sliver and blue hair blowing in the wind. She looked around, same old cave, same old story.  
  
"Fiore"  
  
She got up and walked out of the cave. Outside the sun was just rising. A beautiful pendant shined in the sun from around her neck. She held it tightly.  
  
"Fiore, please,"she whispered,"if you're out there, give a sign. I miss you."  
  
A tear fell to the ground.  
  
"My brother, I'm still waiting for you to come back. Someday, we'll be together again."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Done, now, time to sleep 


	2. Crash

*angrily fighting with a frozen chocolate bar* Hey, ARG!!! GET OFF YOU LITTTLE!!!!!!  
  
Falcona:*sweatdrop* You are pathetic  
  
I heard that, I could kill you off again.  
  
Falcona:Shutting up  
  
Kai:Finally  
  
Well, back to earth  
  
Fiona:It's about time  
  
Why do my characters all have annoying attitudes?  
  
Tyson:You expect us to know?  
  
Focus, ok, here's chapter 1, remind me to kill Raven.  
  
__________________________________Crash_______________________________  
  
"Norway, why'd it have to be Norway?"Tyson moaned, looking out the window of the plane,"Why couldn't it be somewhere warm, like Australia?"  
  
Kai completely ignored his teammate. They had been given a choice, Norway tournament, or stay in Japan. Kai had forced them into going, something told him they had to. They'd ended up sharing a private jet with The White Tigers, leaving Kai halfway amused and annoyed at Lee's constant complaining and Ray and Mariah getting teased here and there.  
  
"Quit whining Tyson,"Kenny sighed,"it could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could be stuck in the middle of the ocean with no food and sharks everywhere."Max piped,"Besides, my mom told me there's a legend about dragons living in the mountains near Oslo."  
  
"Dragons?"Tyson gave his friend a weird look,"Dragons, minus the bit beasts, aren't real."  
  
"Don't be so sure Tyson,"Dizzi said,"there have been alot of dragon sightings lately. Plus, some bit beasts are real creatures, just trapped. Kai's Dranzer used to be a real phoenix."  
  
This caught Kai's attention for a minute, though he continued to stare out the window,'Dranzer, and one other, but who?'  
  
"Really?"Mariah asked, looking at her own bit beast.  
  
"Yes,"Kenny said,"I believe Driger and Dragoon are too."  
  
Suddenly Kai noticed something fly under the pane, something big. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
"I'm going crazy."Ray muttered, looking out the window,"I could have sworn something just flew under the plane."  
  
"Yep, you're crazy."Lee said dryly,"All this talk about dragons isn't helping."  
  
"He's not crazy,"Kai suddenly said,"I saw it too."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding!"Lee moaned,"This whole team's nuts! There is no such thing as........"  
  
He was cut short by the plane suddenly jolting, and Tyson flying across the plane.  
  
"What the heck?!"Kai yelled, looking out the window again just in time to see something hit the plane again, this time breaking off part of the left wing,"Oh shit."  
  
"That thing just took part of our wing off!"Mariah yelled.  
  
"Attention, we are being attacked by a monster, please stay calm,"the pilot said over the intercom,"everything is fine, we're just going to have to land with a piece of the wing missing."  
  
*Room wide sweatdrop*  
  
"Well,"Kai said dryly,"he's nuts."  
  
"We're gonna die!!!"Kevin moaned.  
  
"We're not gonna die."Ray hissed,"Just calm down!"  
  
"Like that's gonna happen."Mariah hissed as the plane was hit again, this time the whole wing was taken off,"Well, now you can worry."  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! We're all gonna die!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP KEVIN!!!"everyone, minus Gary, who was too busy eating to noticed the incidents of the last few minutes, yelled.  
  
"Gary,"Mariah said calmly,"QUIT STUFFING YOUR FACE AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORLD AROUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Another crash and a hole was torn in the side of the plane, a huge claw just inche away from Mariah.  
  
"Can I panic now?"Tyson moaned.  
  
"Go ahead."Kai said flatly,"You will anyway."  
  
"We're gonna die!!!"  
  
"Hello!"Mariah yelled,"I'm about to get grabbed by a giant claw!"  
  
"So"  
  
"DIZZY!!"  
  
"Mariah, get out of there!"Ray yelled, about to tear his seatbelt off.  
  
The claw sliced Mariah's arm and she yelped in pain. Suddenly Galix exploded from her beyblade and attacked the claw. Mariah took advantage of this, jumped out her seat, and ran to Ray. Lee was angered for a moment before turning his attention back to the fight, just in time to see Galix slice up the claw and get thrown across the plane.  
  
"Galix!"Mariah yelled, trying to break out of Ray grip.  
  
"You wanna fall out of the plane?!"Ray half muttered.  
  
The claw finally retracted and the plane began to nose dive. Galix managed to retreat back into Mariah's blade just before the plane stopped falling. The top was suddenly torn off, revealing a HUGE black dragon.  
  
"Told ya so."Dizzy muttered.  
  
It roared loudly, probably trying to find Galix.  
  
"DRANZER!"Kai yelled as his bit beast erupted from his beyblade and attacked the dragon.  
  
The two beasts exchanged fire blasts for awhile before the dragon finally dropped the plane, but not before one of it's claws cut Ray's seatbelt, along with his chest. The plane began to fall as Dranzer continued to fight the dragon.  
  
"DAMN BIRD!"Lee yelled angrily, only to get hit in the face by a piece of metal. (DIE LEE, DIEEEEEEE!!!!)  
  
The plane suddenly flipped and several things, including Ray and Mariah, fell from the plane.  
  
"RAY!"Tyson leaped from his seat in time to grab Ray's hand, and, suprisingly, Kai grabbed him to keep him from falling.  
  
Ray managed to keep a grip on Mariah, who was close to fainting from blood loss.  
  
"DRANZER!"Kai yelled, to no avail, the phoenix was busy enough with the dragon,"Ok, remind me to cook that bird for dinner."  
  
Suddenly another dragon came up, this one, smaller, and lighter, and hit the plane with it's wing, causing Tyson to lose his grip. Ray and Mariah fell.  
  
"NO!"Tyson yelled, as Kai managed to pull him back in the plane.  
  
"You can't do anything."Kai whispered, as Tyson struggled to get free,"They're gone."  
  
The plane suddenly hit the ground, and the engine caught fire. Everyone quickly escaped, and Dranzer FINALLY came back, severely battered, and returned to Kai's blade.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now he comes back."Kai said dryly, watching the two dragons fly away,"Those weren't normal dragons."  
  
No one could speak, but tears fell, even Kai had to use all his strength to keep his own tears from falling, know, in part, that this was his fault.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Done, wow, that was a new one  
  
Falcona:Yeesh, and I thought you were bad before, atleast the first one you killed off was your own character!  
  
RAVEN!!!!  
  
Raven:*runs up wearing a shock collar* What?!  
  
Get Falcona out of here  
  
Raven:She'll kill me! *gets shocked* yes ma'am *drags Falcona off*  
  
Ok, plz don't kill me for the Raven torture. c ya around 


	3. Meet the Phoenix

Wow, I'm gettin' this up quick  
  
Tyson:Sadly  
  
Shut up, no one else is gonna die  
  
Falcona:Unless you start buggin' her  
  
THOMAS!!!!!!!  
  
Thomas:What, I'm working!  
  
Get your crazy girlfriend out of here before she ruins my story!!!  
  
Falcona:*blushes madly*  
  
Thomas:*same*HELL FIRE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To the story  
  
______________________________________Meet the Phoenix__________________________________  
  
"Promise we'll be together again."  
  
"I promise, Fiona."  
  
An image of a girl almost exactly like Kai, but with red marks on her face instead of blue and ankle-length blue hair, appeared then slowly vanished.  
  
"You promised, you said we'd be together again."  
  
Kai woke up sweating,"Not that dream again." He got up and walked into the ktchen of the hotel room he should have shared with Ray,"Every night it's the same dream."  
  
Dranzer, now no bigger than a large parrot, left Kai's beyblade and landed on his shoulder, crooning (Doomstar:That's a word?) softly.  
  
"I get the feeling you know more than yu let on."Kai half smiled, stroking the phoenix,"You stupid ball of feathers, you know why I'm having these dreams, don't you?"  
  
The poenix chirped and nibbled in Kai's finger. Kai couldn't help but smile at the bird,"How is it I can't stay mad at you. You're like a little kid, always getting into trouble but impossible to stay mad at. I should be yelling at you."  
  
He looked out the window, it was snowing. The one thing Kai hated more than losing, was winter, and yet he'd brought his team to one of the coldest countries in the world in the middle of winter on instinct, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Dranzer, why did we come here? It's because of me that Ray and Mariah are dead."  
  
Dranzer crooned softly and nibbled hs ear as if to say 'It's not your fault.'  
  
"You are a pain bird, you know that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God, my head."Ray sat up slowly, his head, along with most of his chest, HURT,"Mariah!"  
  
"Calm down Ray, I'm right here."  
  
He turned to see Mariah, wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket, sitting next to him,"Where EXACTLY are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I just woke up awhile ago. There's huge storm outside, and a dragon."Mariah said weakly,"But it hasn't moved since I woke up."  
  
"You're awake." A figure stood in the entrance to the cave, their face and body covered by a black cloak.  
  
"Um, yeah."Ray said, almost shrinking back as a lightning bolt struck just outside the cave,"Is that normal."  
  
"You mean the lightning?"the figure said dryly, sitting down in front of them,"Yeah, there's a bunch of iron ore around this cave so lightning strikes here alot. ISIS, DRIGER, HURRY UP!"  
  
"Driger?~"Ray yelped as a blue phoenix and Dringer walked/flew into the cave, dragging a net FULL of fish.  
  
"That would be dinner, if SOMEONE,"they looked at the dragn in the back of the cave,"would give me some fire!"  
  
The dragon lazily raised it's head and spit a stream of fire in the middle of the cave, lighting a large fire, then went back to sleep.  
  
"Lazy."the stranger muttered, helping drag the pile of fish over to the fire,"I hope Moonbeam didn't scare you. He's just a big lumox who wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Whereare we?"Ray finally asked, looking into the fire.  
  
"In the mountains outside of Oslo. Heart Breaker found you about a week ago about to get eaten by a black. She brought you back to me and you've been out cold ever since."  
  
"A week!"Mariah yelped,"The tournament......"  
  
"Was caled off because of the blizzard, it has been coming down for five days strait. Everyone thinks the two of you are dead."  
  
"Well, we did fall out of a plane."Ray said semi-sarcasticly,"But how do you know all this."  
  
"I'm the leader of the Angels team, I've also got an information source in Eries, the brains of my team. Her father works at BBA HQ dwntown."  
  
"Is everyone else ok?"Mariah asked, taking a now roasted fish from the fire.  
  
"Yeah, both of your teams are fine, just trying to get over the deaths of their best friends. Once this storm clears up I'll take you to them, if we don't get buried in snow by morning that is, Isis, freeze up the entrance as soon as Heart Breaker gets back."  
  
"By the way, what's your name?"Ray asked, finally able to cool a fish down enough to eat.  
  
"Phoenix, but my friends call me Fi. If my sources are right you two are Ray and Mariah, of the Bladebreaks and the White Tigers."Phoenix said, stroking the blue bird on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah."Mariah said as another dragon, a large red, flew into the cave and the entrance was quickly covered by a layer of ice,"That must be Heart Breaker."  
  
"Yes, Heart Breaker and Moonbeam took me in after my father died. He was raised with them."Phoenix said, looking back at the huge red,"They've never let me down. Eries and Adikah are the only ones who know, though."  
  
"Adikah?"  
  
"Artificial Dragon Intelligence Know-it-all Air Head,"Phoenix laughed,"Eries built her and used a shatted bit beast she found at the botto of the ocean for his brain. He's a robotic dragon, and a pain."  
  
"Dizzi."Ray laughed,"My friend got his bit beast stuck in a laptop, and she's got one heck of an attitude."  
  
"Almost all bit beasts do, so, why'd you come to Norway, I mean, I know you came for the tournament, but....."  
  
"Our leader, Kai, forced us to come on a impulse, he's been acting weird lately."Ray sighed,"And The White Tigers followed us, mostly to get revenge on me for leaving."  
  
"Revenge, a dish best served cold."Phoenix laughed playfully.  
  
"So, what's your story?"Mariah asked.  
  
"What's there to say, my dad and I moved here when I was seven after my parents split. My twin brother, Fiore, and I switched places so we could see eachother again, but, our mother refused to even come near us again, even if she was stuck with my brother. He gave me Isis as a present right before he and mom left. He's got a bit beast almost exactly like mine, except a different color and element. Dad died about a year later and I got left with lazy and his mate. I hated living with my parents together, they always fought, mostly about me and Fiore. At first they just fought over which was which. They couldn't tell us apart, so, my dad put these weird tattoos on our faces, the problem was mine were supposed to be blue, his red, the guy who did them got us mixed up, so my brother ended up with the blue. After that the fighting got worse till they split."  
  
Phoenix pushed back her hood, revealing an about fourteen year old girl that looked like a clone if Kai, except with longer hair and red marks on her face. Ray jumped in suprise and Mariah tried not to laugh at his stunned face.  
  
"Kai."Ray managed to get out.  
  
"THe one person from your team I haven't seen."Phoenix said dryly,"Do I really look that much like him?"  
  
"Cut your hair and paint the marks on your face blue and we wouldn't be able to tell you apart."Mariah laughed,"Well, that solves your mytery Ray, that's why Kai, or should I say Fiore, dragged you here."  
  
"How the heck can Kai have a twin sister?!"Ray yelped,"Wait a minute, what the heck am I saying, he can't even remember most of his past!"  
  
"He got taken to the Abbey didn't he?"Phoenix snarled.  
  
"How'd you know?"Ray asked,"He turned on us for awhile and nearly killed us!"  
  
"That's why ourparents split, our mother didn't realize how bad the Abbey was, and wanted to send us there. I guess she got her wish, my brother's lost his memory thanks to that creep we called a grandpa and now poeple are getting attacked by dragon, what's next?!"  
  
"I don't want to know."Ray sighed,"Now, do you know when this storm will clear up?"  
  
"Probably some time tommorrow, then it'll take a few days to de-snow the city. Now, get some sleep, you're still healing from what hat dragon did to you."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright, chapter 2 done!  
  
Falcona:Wow, once again, they didn't stay dead, no suprise  
  
GO AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
Falcona:Make me  
  
Ray:Cat fight  
  
Kai:It's gonna be a loooooooong fic 


	4. Tournament, well part of it

Hey, I'm back!  
  
Kai:Oh, joy  
  
I'm not listening to you. Anyway, I just got a new laptop from my grandma! She's the best, KaYuTa just got hers fixed, her crazy mother blew out the battery and the charger.  
  
Mariah:Fic, please demon  
  
Fine, fine, cat girl  
  
Ray:Oh brother, here we go again  
  
Mariah:cat girl, atleast I don't spend all my time with my nose buried in a book or on a computer!  
  
Well, you couldn't last ten minutes in my world!  
  
Mariah:Oh, really?  
  
Falcona:Ugh, not again  
  
_______________________________________________________Tournament, well, part of it___________________________________________________  
  
"Ray, Ray, wake up!"  
  
"Ten more minutes, momma?"  
  
"Great, he's turning into another Tyson. RAY GET UP BEFORE I THROW DRIGER IN THE LAKE!!!"  
  
Ray bolted up in shock,"I'm awake!"  
  
"Thank you."Mariah snarled,"I thought you'd switched places with Tyson for a minute."  
  
Ray slowly got to his feet, his body was stiff and his chest hurt. Mariah was standing over him, arms crossed, a white bandage wrapped around her arm where the dragon had hit her.  
  
"You're lucky Phoenix knows how to sew,"Mariah smiled, pointing to his shirt, which had been neatly sewn where the dragon's claw had struck him,"or you'd be frozen right now."  
  
They heard laughter outside, and roaring.  
  
"Hey, that's my hair!"they recognized Fiona's voice, and splashing.  
  
They walked out of the cave and were blinded for a moment.  
  
"Wow."was all either of them could get out. They were standing on a ledge over-looking a snow covered valley. Everything was white besides the clear blue lake at the bottom of the valley, which Fiona and the dragons were happily playing in. They quickly made their way down the rock face and to the lake.  
  
"It's about time you two woke up!"Fiona yelled, dodging a blow from Heart Breaker's tail,"The tournament starts this afternoon."  
  
"One, how are you not frozen,'Ray laughed,"and two how is that lake not frozen?"  
  
"Hot springs."Fiona laughed,"Every lake on this mountain side is heated by them."  
  
"Wow,"Mariah said, watching the dragons,"how did those two ever scare us?"  
  
"When the first dragon you encounter is a black you've got a tendancy to be scared of them."  
  
They turned to see a girl, about Kenny's age, sitting on a rock. Her mid-back length LIGHT blone hair was held back in a pony-tail and her blue eyes shined in the sunlight.  
  
"Eries, if you don't quit sneaking up on poeple I'm going to hurt you."Fiona hissed,"Now what do you want."  
  
"You're forgetting the tournament starts in less than an hour."Esies said flatly.  
  
"Eries, it's not even ten 'o' clock yet, the tournament starts at noon."Fiona said, splashing the girl.  
  
"HEY! And, in case you forgot, announcements, and it's ten fifty."Eries said knowingly,"You're gonna be late!"  
  
"It's what?!"Phoenix yelped,"God, my computer's off. Come on."  
  
Fiona jumped out of the water and was quickly dried by the dragons' hot breath. She raced up the cliff side and into the cave.  
  
"You'd think she was raised by monkeys."Eries sighed,"She's more agile than some cats."  
  
"Some."Mariah hissed.  
  
"Let's go."Fiona hissed, running back down,"And I'm not that agile, I just know every knotch and nick in the rock face. Now we've gotta hurry."  
  
Driger left Ray's blade and lay down to let his master on his back. Ray quickly climbed on and pulled Mariah up behind him. A huge blue phoenix flew down from a high cliff and Eries and Fiona climbed on it's back.  
  
~*~Back in town~*~  
  
Kai watched the poeple file into the stadium,'What am I looking for?'  
  
'Perhaps it's not what, but who.'a voice in the back of his head whispered,'Your past can be answered by someone from your past.'  
  
'If I knew anything about my past, or the people in it.'Kai mentally slapped hmself,'Great, I'm talking to myself again.'  
  
'Yourself, or another?'  
  
"Kai, let's go!"Tyson yelled excitedly.  
  
"We're gonna be late!"Kenny added.  
  
They slowly walked into the huge stadium. The All Stars and White Tigers were already there, getting ready. Teams they'd never seen before were also there.  
  
"Wow,"Tyson said, looking around,"there's tons of people here."  
  
"Long time no see, Kai."  
  
They spun around to find themselves face to face with the Demolition Boys, along with one new player.  
  
"We heard about your lost teammate, too bad. Black dragons are always a little mean."Tala sneered.  
  
From the shadows Fiona, Eries, Mariah, and Ray watched the events.  
  
"They never said anything about the type of dragon that attacked them."Eries hissed,"No one knows what color it was besides the ones who were attacked."  
  
"Tala,"Fiona snarled,"I should have guessed he had something to do with this. He always loved causing trouble."  
  
"You knew him?"Ray asked, being held back by Fiona's arm.  
  
"Only since Fiore and I were little kids."Fiona hissed,"He and Tala have hated eachother since before they knew what hate was."  
  
"Oh, well, what's two people anyway."Tala teased,"They were pathetic."  
  
Fiona and Eries had to hold Ray and Mariah back, Kai and Tyson were about the same, being held back by Max and Kenny.  
  
"See you losers later."  
  
"Don't show yourself yet."Fiona whispered,"Tala's up to something, it's best if you stay hidden, you teams can handle themselves for now."  
  
"What?!"Mariah yelped.  
  
"She's right,"Ray hissed,"You think Tala sent that dragon on us?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past the jerk. He makes Fiore and my dad combined look like a kitten."Fiona whispered, just watch from the shadows and DON'T be seen."  
  
"Would all teams please report to the arena."  
  
"Time for me to go,"Fiona smiled slipping back into the shadows.  
  
Ray and Mariah slipped into the stands. About ten minutes later all of the teams were in the arena. They spotteed Eries, but Fiona was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Alright, we're in beautiful Oslo, Norway, home to lefsa, blones, and Sweedish meantballs!"Brad Best's voice quickly silenced the crowd.  
  
"Brad, Sweedish meatballs are from SWEEDEN! Anyway, the BBA's been actin' weird and they've decided to have some fun with this tournament. Along with the team competitions there will also be doubles. Two people will team up in battle. The BBA has assigned the doubles teams already, now, let's get to the battles."  
  
"The first round will be the Angels verses the Ziranoth. Starting off will be Phoenix of the Angels and Dorin of the Ziranoth."  
  
Fiona made her way to the bowl, much to Mariah and Ray's suprise, she looked harder and colder than the girl they'd met a few days ealier. Her waiste-length hair was held back by a white bandana and the marks on her face had been covered by skin colored makeup. It took Ray and Mariah a moment to recognize her.  
  
"Phoenix is a dark, mysterious, young blader with an attitude. She's notorious for her Ishiza Shatter technique, which has been known to destroy every beyblade within fifty feet of her. Her bitbeast remains a mystery, though it is there, no one has ever seen it. Dorin is a not very well known blader from Brazil who uses his charm to distract girls in battle."  
  
The battle was over before it had begun. Fiona sent Dorin's balde out of the arena on the first blow. (Ok, this is starting to sound like a Mary Sue, I PROMISE she won't be. She's just a good blader, she can be beaten.) The rest of the battles went about like that, getting more and more challenging for Fiona and her teammates. They fianally reached the semi-finals. It had dwindled down to the Angels, Demolitoin Boys, White Tigers, and do I REALLY need to say it?  
  
"Alright, let the semi-finals begin!"Jazzman shouted,"First up the Angels' Debora verses the Demolition Boys' Bryan!"  
  
Ray growled angrily and the mention of Bryan, and Mariah looked ready to kill. Debora's blade flew from the bowl before she could even make a move.  
  
"This is bad."Eries whispered,"He's stronger than anything I've ever seen."  
  
"These boys are the after affects of the dememted mind of my grandfather and Boris."Fiona sighed,"This is what I might have become if Fiore and I hadn't switched places."  
  
"But you're not like that, and neither is Fiore."Eries said, tapping madly away at her laptop,"Adikah, can I get some help here?"  
  
The cybernetic dragon at Eries' feet looked up at her,"There's nothing I can do. There's no chance you can beat them."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the support."Fiona hissed,"Besides, that's not what worries me. Something is going to happen, something bad."  
  
While all this has been going on Kai has been watching the battle intently. He knew something was wrong, and wanted to make sure no one else got hurt.  
  
'Boris is up to something, and Tala's in on it.'he thought, watching Debora's blade fly,'Something's wrong.'  
  
*BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
A huge black dragon suddenly crashed through the ceiling, sending rubble flying. Kai was up before he even knew what was happening and was dragging his teammates out as fast as he could, but it wasn't quick enough. Kenny was struck by one of the beast's huge wings and thrown into the arena.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Falls asleep typing*  
  
Fiona:It's three in the morning, you cant blame her  
  
Disclaimer:ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz 


	5. Blue Eyes

Fiona looked up in shock as the huge black dragon exploded through the ceiling,"you were saying?"  
  
"Ok, ok."Eries yelped, dodging the falling rubble,"Hello, run, yell, something?! PHOENIX!!!"  
  
"Get everyone out of here,"Fiona snarled,"this place is gonna collapse."  
  
Fiona jumped out of the way of a piece or rock just in time to see the dragon's wing hit Kenny. She avoided another rock and managed to get to him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Besides my head, I'm fine."Kenny groaned.  
  
A low horn shook the entire arena and he dragon turned to them. Fiona took an involutary step back,'Those eyes."  
  
The dragon's eye were sky blue. Fiona's mind raced.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A seven year old Fiona sat on the roof of a large cabin, next to her a man with dark blue hair and eyes worked on a laptop.  
  
"Daddy, when is Fiore gonna get here?"Fiona whined.  
  
"I'm not sure, Phoenix."the older man looked at his daughter,"I really don't know. But I promise he'll be here, someday. You two were meant to be together."  
  
A low horn rattled the trees around them. The looked up in time to see a huge black drgon flying towrds them.  
  
"Get out of here Fiona."her father whispered.  
  
"No, I wanna stay and help you!"Fiona whispered.  
  
"Alright, time for your first dragon lesson,"her father smirked, picking up a long katana,"you've gotta either cut their head off or get their heart, nothing else can kill them."  
  
He took his free hand and grabbed a dark blue shell from around his neck and blew into it. A high shreiking sound erupted from it. A huge blue dragon flew out of the forest and landed in front of the cabin. Fiona's father climbed on it's back and the dragon took off. Fiona watched in shock.  
The battle began with both dragon's charging eachother, Fiona's father maknig swipes for the dragon's neck. Fiona watched in shock as her father's sword struck, and dark grey blood splashed everywhere. The dragor reeled in pain anda managed to hit her father off his dragon with a dagger-like claw.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Fiona jupmed from the roof and ran towrds her injured father. She fell on her knees next to him. A huge cut went across his stomach.  
  
"Fiona,"he said weakly,"run, get away from here."  
  
"No,"Fiona whispered,"I won't leave you."  
  
The dragon roared in agony. Fiona looked up, the draon was towering over them, sky blue eyes glowing. She grabbed her father's sword and shoved it upward, striking it in the neck. The dragon's blood poured over him arms, burning her arm. She yelled in pain and tore her hand away.  
  
"Fiona,"her father whispered,"Dragon's blood is *cough* acidic to human skin."  
  
The dragon roared and flew off. Tears of pain and fear fell down Fiona's cheek,"Daddy."  
  
"My little Phoenix, *cough* you're so brave. You're strong. I love you more *cough* than anything else in the world. You've gotte be stronger now *cough* than ever before."  
  
"But why?"Fiona asked.  
  
"I love you Fiona."  
  
~*~End Flaskback~*~  
  
"You."Fiona snarled, looking the dragon in the eyes.  
  
It replied with a low, confused growl. Fiona pulled the glove off her left hand.  
  
"Maybe this will remind you,"Fiona put her arm up, it was severly burned from her elbow to fingertip,"you did this, demon. Remeber, seven years ago, a little girl stabbed you in the neck with her fallen father's sword."  
  
The dragon roared angrily, recognizing Fiona. Fiona retorted with a low, wild growl. The dragon moved to bite her, but she jumped out of the way, taking Kenny with her.  
  
"There's not enough room to fight in here,"Fiona whispered,"but I need a distraction."  
  
"DRAGOON!!!"  
  
The huge blue dragon appeared in front of the black. Tyson ran up to them.  
  
"You two ok?"  
  
Fiona and Kenny nodded, and followed Tyson out of the stadium as Dragoon attacked.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Ray nervously paced on the roof of a nearby building, watching the the stadium slowly falling apart. Mariah watched him, stroking Gallux and Driger.  
  
"Do you think they're ok?"Mariah asked, watching Ray.  
  
"I'm not sure."Ray sighed,"That dragon looked familiar."  
  
"Do you think it's the one that attacked us?"  
  
Gallux growled as said dragon burst from the falling stadium.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."Ray said dryly.  
  
A high shreiking sound broke through the air. Driger roared as another dragon approached, a large blue.  
  
"That's Moonbeam."Mariah said knowlingly,"What's he doing here."  
  
"That was proably Phoenix then."Ray watched as the dragon took to the air, a familiar girl on it's back.  
  
~*~Back to the stadium~*~  
  
Fiona, Kenny, and Tyson raced out of the stadium as the entrance fell behind them.  
  
"That was close."Tyson panted.  
  
Fiona turned back to the stadium as Dragoon was thrown back into Tyson's blade,"Crap."  
  
The huge black dragon exploded from the stadium, roaring in anger. Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled a blue and white conch shell out of her pocket. She put it to her lips. Eries cringed from her spot on a rock and plugged her ears.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask."Kenny muttered.  
  
"Dragon horn."Adikah hissed,"Plug your ears."  
  
The boys followed the metalic dragon's order, besides Kai, who ignored her, and regretted it. A high shreiking noise shattered the little silence left. Kai nearly fell back in shock, somehow he knew, that sound belonged to a dragon.  
  
"Ouch."Tyson muttered,"Thanks for the warning."  
  
A huge blue dragon suddenly flew up, a black katana in it's claw and landed in front of Fiona. She growled softly and grabbed the sword.  
  
"Ok, now I'm worried."Eries hissed.  
  
"Eries,"Fiona turned to the girl,"unless I send word, you are to stay in the city, understood."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Don't fight me."Fiona snarled, climbing onto the blue's neck,"Let's go Moonbeam."  
  
The huge dragon took to the sky. Fiona looked dangerously at the black causing mayhem around the city. She took her shell again and let out a long, sharp roar, catching the blue eyed dragon's attention. It roared and took off after her.  
  
"That's not good."Eries whispered.  
  
"Why?"Max asked.  
  
"She's headed for the dragon's graveyard."Eries sighed,"She's challenging it."  
  
"A match to the death."Kai said, looking after Fiona.  
  
"Why would dhe pull a stunt like that?"Lee asked.  
  
"I'm not sure,"Eries replied,"whatever it is, she's gonna get herself killed if she keeps this up."  
  
"She said something about the dragon giving her that burn."Kenny said.  
  
"The burn on her arm?"Eries looked at him strangely,"She got that burn the day her dad died. Was there anything, strange about that dragon?"  
  
"If you'd call huge blue eyes and a huge scar on it's neck strange."Dizzi said sarcasticly.  
  
"Blue eyes,"Adikiah snaapped,"dragon eyes are red or yellow, not blue!"  
  
"Dizzi's right,"Kenny said,"that dragon's eyes were blue."  
  
"Great,"Eries slapped her forehead,"the captain of the top team in Norway has gone nuts hunting after a dragon that doesn't even look right. Not to mention her already annoying habit of getting into trouble, and fights, especially with that idiot Tala."  
  
"Wait, she's knows Tala?!'Tyson yelped.  
  
"Only since she was a little kid,"Eries complained,"and she thinks he might have sent that dragon after you."  
  
"Why would she say that?"Max asked.  
  
"Because none of us mention the color of the dragons that attacked us,"Kai said knowingly,"and he somehow did."  
  
"Wow, Ray wasn't kidding when he said Kai was the only one on this team with common sense."Eries muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?"Tyson yelped,"What do you mean Kai's the only one with common sense?"  
  
"Ray,"Kai looked at her suspiciously,"how EXACTLY do you know Ray?"  
  
"Um, oops. Phoenix is gonna kick my butt from here to Nepture and back for this one."  
  
"Duh."Adikah muttered,"and if she doesn't Driger and Gallux will."  
  
"Will you shut up you piece of scrap metal?! I built you, I could dismantle you again!"Eries snapped.  
  
"You BUILT her?!"Kenny yelped.  
  
"Yeah, can we worry about this later?!"Eries groaned,"We've gotta find Phoenix and talk some sense into her thick skull!"  
  
"Why me?"Kai groaned,'Why the heck am I worried about a girl I don't even know?'  
  
'Because, no matter what, once a bond is formed as strong as the one I've seen with her it cannot be broken. She can answer your questions, if you let her.'  
  
'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!'  
  
"That's no way to speak to your elders.'  
  
"Dranzer,"Kai said cooly as his bit beat left his blade,'you too huh?'  
  
The phoenix landed on his shoulder and cooed softly,'Of course, I'm your partner, aren't I?'  
  
'Great, now I'm hearing my bit beast!'Kai mentally groaned,"Let's go, before I change my mind."  
  
"Thank you."Tyson muttered.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Done, thank god! I'm so stinkin' tired I could die!  
  
Kai:I wish you would  
  
Fiona:Drop dead Serena  
  
disclimer:Fighting evil by moon light, winning love by day light, never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon  
  
What the heck's gotten into my thick head now?  
  
Kai:Whatever it is, I hope it's not contagious 


	6. Daddy's Girl

*pounding her fist against the wall* Why me?! WHY?!!!  
  
Kai:What's her problem?  
  
Kaily:Her mother canceled our DirecTV service, which means no Zoids, no Beyblade, no Inuyasha, no Yu Yu Hakusho, and no Dragon Ball Z  
  
Tyson:Oh  
  
Yuga:And we've gotta live in the same house as her  
  
Kaily:You can go wherever you want Yugorana!  
  
Oh, yeah, the fighting duo, Kaily and Yuga. Kaily's my cousin and the brains behind KaYuTa. Yuga's her alter ego, and the main soruce of Kaily's humor. That wolf of her's, Tallen, is around here somewhere.  
  
Fiona:Story, plz?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------Daddy's Girl---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fiona ducked as the huge dragon's tail came flying at her,"You'll have to be faser than that dragon!"  
  
The dragon roared in anger and spit fire at it's opponet. Fiona blocked the blast with a huge, black sheild on her right arm. Her dark eyes shined in the setting sun. Another tail whip, this one taking her by suprise, almost knocking her off her feet. She was growing tired, not a good sign. Her bandana had long since been torn off, letting her hair fly. Her sweat had washed away the makeup on her face, letting the red tattoos on her face show.  
  
'I need a distraction,'she mentally hissed, blocking more fire,'Block dodge, block dodge, this isn't working. Where's that damn Adikah when you need her?'  
  
The horn sounded again, deep, low, reverbirating in Fiona's mind and heart. The dragon looked up from it's attack, and took to the sky.  
  
"That's a new one."Fiona muttered, watching the dragon fly away.  
  
"PHOENIX!!!"  
  
"Why do I even bother?"Fiona looked up to see the Bladebreakers as well as Eries standing on a ledge above her,"What part of stay in the city don't you get?!"  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"I've been around dragons since I was a little kid! I can take care of myself!"Fiona retorted as it began to rain,"Oh great, just what I need, more cold."  
  
Eries looked at her,"You REALLY need to work on your attitude."  
  
"YOU need to learn when to stay out of my battles!"Fiona retorted, turning in the direction the dragon had flown,"This is my fight, worry about something else besides me."She took off into a run,"AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!!"  
  
Eries growled,"Great, she's pulling an attitude again. She's gonna get killed!"  
  
Just give it a rest,"Kai said flatly,"I'll go after her, I need to find something out anyway."he slid down the hill side and took off after Fiona.  
  
"That's a new one."Tyson muttered,"He never does stuff like that."  
  
"Who knows."Max shrugged,"He probably likes her."  
  
"I doubt it,"Eries looked at the land below them, dragon bones were scattered wverywhere,"they're both too stubborn."  
  
"Can we PLEASE get out of this rain?"Dizzi whined.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna rust."Adikah added.  
  
"Come on,"Eries said dryly,"Fi's gonna kick my butt for this but I know a place we can stay till the rain clears up."  
  
~*~In the graveyard~*~  
  
Kai was running full speed to keep up with Fiona,'Damn that girl's fast.'  
  
'Naturally, she's practically half dragon.'  
  
'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!'  
  
'Tochie.'  
  
Fiona suddenly vnished. Kai mentally slapped himself and kept going. He abruptly came to a ledge and almost fell over it. He looked down and saw Fiona run into a cave almost directly beneath him. He slid down the cliff and stood in the endtrance of the cave.  
  
Fiona stood in front of a stone block, covered in painting of dragons and other mythological animals,"Hey Dad."she ran her hand across the top of the stone,"Well, the tournament went well, sortta. Tala was there, and his new team. But that's not what matters, Fiore was there. He hasn't changed a bit, well, in the looks department anyway. He's become more of a rock head than me. He's cold, sharp, and a hell of a lot meaner than ever before. From what I've learned he ended up in the abbey, just like you said, he actually got his hands on the black Dranzer. The stupid thing screwed up his memories, complete amnesia!"  
  
Kai nearly fainted,'Did she just say Black Dranzer? But that's impossible.'  
  
"He's been living with Gramps since. He's taken the name Kai, and if it weren't for who I've become I'd be scared. He's changed so much. He can't remeber anything before the abbey, but I know Tala remembers him, us. I wish I could tell him, run to him, like I used to, but he doesn't even know me. I look at him, and it's like he's a totally different person. I wish you were here, you always knew what to do."  
  
Kai was stunned,'She's talking about me, but, how could she know me?'  
  
'You will see soon, boy.'  
  
"*If you were with me now  
I'd fond myself in you  
If you were with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do.*"Fiona slowly got up.  
  
Kai quickly hid behind a large skull as she walked out of the cave. he then noticed her face for the first time,'She's the girl from my dream!!'  
  
'Ding ding ding!! We have a winner! Well, whadya waitin' for, follow her.'  
  
Kai quickly took off after Fiona, who by now was at the edge of a huge forest,'Great, a forest.'  
  
"*I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could*"Fiona walked gracefully through the forest till she reached a large river.  
  
'Who the heck is this girl?'Kai mentally groaned, tripping on a rock in the dark,'Great.'  
  
"*And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been*"Fiona jumped onto a rock and almost slipped,  
"*There is so much I've never seen  
And I can fell  
His heart beat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings*"She jumped from rock to rock till she reached the other side.  
  
'Cute.'Kai tried following her, and slipped on the third rock, falling in the water,'UGH!!!'He scrambled out of the water and took off after Fiona's retreating form.  
  
Fiona walked in and out of the trees, not looking away from her path,  
"*This place I'll never see  
This dream that just won't be*"  
  
'God when this is over I'm gonna kill her.'Kai thought, wringing out his scarf.  
  
Fiona led him next to a fairly large cabin, surrounded by forest. The wild girl walked in aimlessly, Kai quietly following. She stopped at a painting on one wall, it was of a huge white dragon with four wings and two tails, and a black stripe running down it's back. Riding on it's neck was a beautiful soldier with long, dark blue hair and shining eyes.  
  
"*This dragon's glide  
With one days ride  
Will have covered more distance than me  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been*"Fiona sat down at a low table and picked up a picture of a chibi version of herself, a chibi Kai (Cute, anybody know where I can find a picture of that?) and two adults.  
  
Kai watched from the shadows,'I'm starting to worry now.'  
  
"*There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel  
His heart beat still  
and I will do great things  
On my father's wings*"Fiona got up and walked back to the door, narrowly missing brushing up against Kai in the dark.  
  
Kai looked back at the table, there was another picture next to the one she'd picked up, it was a copy of the one she had. Kai quickly grabbed it and followed Fiona, intending to study it later.  
  
Fiona walked slowly through the forest,  
  
"*Some day  
With his spirit to guide me  
And his mem'ry beside me  
I will be freee*"Fiona pushed a tree branch out of her way to reveal a quiet valley with a calm crystal lake in the center of it. Water fell from the cliff side, probably from the river they'd crossed ealier. A huge cave was right next to it, and Moonbean and Heart Breaker were standing in the entrance,  
"*To fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his hear beat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my fathers wings  
On my father's wings*"  
  
Then Kai made his mistake, he stepped on a twig. Fiona spun around before he could hide.  
  
"How long have you been following me?"She asked cooly, crossing her arms over her chest, reminding Kai even more of himself.  
  
"I was sent to find you."Kai answered, mimicing his double.  
  
"I didn't think you took orders from girls who are smaller than you."Fiona teased,"Well, I'm guessing your friends are with Eries. Follow me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done with that, finally  
  
Falcona:Oh, you're sane now?  
  
Kai:I don't think so *hits some water out of his ear* She was never sane, and never will be  
  
Kaily:You JUST figured that out?  
  
Shut up 


	7. Who am I?

Kai sat on his bed, a scrap book, open to a picture of the Bladebreakers right after the Russian Tournament. Kai couldn't help but smile at the picture, Tyson and Max had knocked him over "on accident" and he'd had to brace himself on Ray's back to avoid flattening his face. While Kenny was watching them in surpise and Ray was trying not to ring Kai's neck for hitting one of his more painful bruises. He then looked at the picture in his hand, it was the one he had taken from Fiona.  
  
'Who are you, Phoenix?'he thought, grabbing a newspaper he'd gotten.  
  
He looked at the front page, it had a picture of the Angels after winning a city wide tournament. Fiona's three teammates, all blode girls in WAAAY too much makeup, were cheering and celebrating, Eries, apparently the Kenny of their team, was looking at them weirdly while working on her laptop, the metallic dragon, he'd heard someone call it Adikah, was up on it's hind legs, wings unfulred, celebrating with Fiona's team, while Fiona stood in the background, arms crossed. She'd already taken to hiding the tattoos on her face and holding her hair back.  
  
'The tenth annual city-wide tournament winners, the Angels, celebrate their victory with technical genius advisor and daugher of BBA CEO Daren Arina, Eries, and her newest invention, Adikah, short for Artificiall Dragon Intelligence Know it all Air Head. The metallic dragon has the brain of a bit beast, but is capable being a sort of super computer, capable of storing and finding information, as well as hacking. Eries says,"It was Adikah's intelligence, combined wth Phoenix's strength that let them win." Phoenix, the captain of the Angels, won the tournament for her teammates by destroying every beyblade in the arena, with the acception of her own, with the Ishiza Shatter technique. The opposing team, who had been discovered to be cheating with remote control blades by Adikah, was humiliated and stunned by the fact that they had been beaten by a "bunch of ameture girls", as team captain Tala put it. The Angels, the first all girls team in Beybalde history, were shocked that they one, besides Phoenix, who simply said that she knew they would win. Phoenix, the outsider of the team, is already notorious for her anti-social attitude towrds her teammates and her fighting technique. She takes her enemy out fast and hard, leaving her opponent wondering what hit them. The Angels will be competing in the national tournament, and intend to win."Kai wasn't really suprised at Phoenix's description, what suprised him was the description of her fighting technique, his had been described almost exactly the same.  
  
He looked at another paper, this one older, had only a picture of Fiona, holding up her pure white beyblade. She was wearing an outfit alot like his, except her shirt was white, her scarf was black, and her arm guards were blue. Her hair was held back in a pony-tail and her tattoos were covered by makeup, she wasn't the same.  
  
'The country champion, Phoenix, shows off her award winning Beyblade. A solo fighter, though she has been offered a spot on several teams, who doesn't know the meaning of backing down. She gives her opponents a thrashing and leaves them wondering what hit them. Strong, wild, and mean, this girl has the makings of a a great champion.'Kai smirked,'Whoever this girl really is, she's one heck of a fighter.'  
  
'Of course she is, she's a phoenix.'  
  
'Will you just leave me alone?!'Kai snapped.  
  
'Not till you learn who you are.'  
  
'Greaaaat.'Kai looked at the picture he'd taken from Phoenix's cabin, then turned it over,'What the....'  
  
He put the picture on it's side, then pryed it apart. He found another picture was stuck to it, well, half of a picture. The half she had was a picture of a seven year old Fiona, with her arm around something, but that part was torn off. He then looked at the back of the first picture, there was a date and a note on it.  
  
'February 21, 1996. Fiona and Fiore's seventh birthday'Kai read it over again, then looked at the note scawled across the bottom,'Remeber who you are, Fiore.' "Fiore...."  
  
~*~Up in the mountains~*~  
  
Fiona sat next to the lake, a thick scrap book open in front of her. She picked up a picture off the ground next to her, and sighed,"Why can't you remember?"  
  
"Because the Black Dranzer was too strong for me to handle."  
  
She spun around to see Kai standing behind her,"I was wondering when you'd come back."  
  
"You knew I was following you the whole time."Kai smirked.  
  
"Naturally, I can sense you a world away."Fiona got up and looked at her double,"You still can't remeber."  
  
"I may not be able to remember, but I do know you're my sister, and that you have the answers to my questions."  
  
"You know me too well, Fiore, but I won't give you the answers. You have to remember on your own."  
  
"Stubborn."  
  
"Too true, but, atleast you know who you are now, and I have my brother back."  
  
Kai looked at his twin,"You REALLY like to bug people, don't you?"  
  
"No, I just bug you because I'm the only person you'll never be able to beat."  
  
"Oh really? We'll just see about that."  
  
"Race you back to the hotel."  
  
"You're on."  
  
"GO!!"Fiona took off.  
  
"HEY!!"Kai took off after her,"Cheater!"  
  
Ray and Mariah watched from a distance.  
  
"Well, atleast he'll be a little nicer."Ray said dryly.  
  
"Maybe,"Mariah sighed,"or maybe he'll be even meaner."  
  
"Don't scare me."Ray laughed,"But Phoenix might just keep him down."  
  
"Or she'll make it worse."  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"  
  
"Maybe, or maybe I'm trying to make you think for a minute."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes,"How long before Kai finds us?"  
  
"I'd give it two days, he'll be around alot from now on. Ya know, Kai's kinda cute when he smiles." (Kaily:*rolls her eyes* You've GOT to be kidding)  
  
"You're joking, right?"Ray looked at Mariah almost worriedly.  
  
"Maaaybe, you'll have to catch me to find out."Maraih took off into the forest.  
  
"What is it with girls and making you chase them?"Ray groaned, chasing after Mariah.  
  
~*~Back at the hotel~*~  
  
Fiona and Kai skidded to a stop in front of Kai's room.  
  
"Ha, told ya you couldn't beat me."Fiona sneered.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't beat me either."Kai snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok, it's a tie. It's nice to have my brother back again."Fiona smiled,"They haven't been able to get Brad Best and AJ Jazzman back, they ran away after the dragon attack. I know an awesome place to train for the fight against Tala."  
  
"Lead the way,"Kai smirked,"Tyson and Max could use some work."  
  
"Meet me at the shore at dawn."Fiona looked her twin in the eyes,"I think it's time we both started being ourselves."  
  
"Alright, you need to stop hiding your true face,"Kai smirked.  
  
"And you need to admit that the Bladebreakers really are your friends."  
  
"UGH!! Ok, you win, Fiona. I'll be a LITTLE easier on them. See you tomorrow."  
  
Fiona wrapped her arms around her brother's neck,"Don't kill me."  
  
Kai returned the hug,"I swear this gets out to ANYONE and I will ring your neck."  
  
"If you could."  
  
"You're asking for it."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
~*~Back with Ray and Mariah~*~  
  
"GOT,"Ray jumped at Mariah, and missed,"Ya."  
  
"Missed me again!"Mariah yelled, jumping over a rock.  
  
"Ugh"Ray got up and chased after her,"You're a pain, you know that?"  
  
"That's my job."Mariah smirked, running into a clearing.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Mariah suddenly stopped, and Ray slammed into her, knocking her into a lake. Both teens went flying into a huge lake.  
  
Mariah came up coughing and sputtering,"RAY!!"  
  
"You're the one who stopped!"Ray retorted.  
  
"You need to learn how TO stop!"Mariah snapped, splashing Ray.  
  
"Excuse me!?"Ray splashed her back.  
  
Mariah jumped and pushed Ray under. A minute later Ray came up coughing, closely followed by Mariah.  
  
"What was that for?!"Ray yelped.  
  
"I dunno, just to bug you."Maraih smiled.  
  
Ray suddenly grabbed her,"Gotcha. Now, tell me the truth."  
  
"About what?"Mariah asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me young lady."Ray said, pulling her closer.  
  
"Ok, ok, Kai's kinda cute,"Ray's face faltered.  
  
~*~Up on a ledge~*~  
  
"Say something Mariah."Fiona snarled under her breath,"You like him."  
  
Next to her Isis sat on a rock, cleaning her feathers. The blue phoenix looked up at her.  
  
"I've got it,"Fiona smirked evilly,"Isis, a little ice magic please."  
  
Isis spread her wings and turned into a huge blue and white Dranzer, then took to the sky. She shot ice into the air causing the moonlight to reflect in bright colors on the lake.  
  
"Good girl."Fiona said softly,"A little music."  
  
Fiona took her shell out again and put it to her lips.  
  
~*~Back with Ray and Mariah~*~  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful."Mariah whispered.  
  
"Just like you."Ray said under his breath.  
  
"What?"Mariah turned to look at him, eyes shining in the rainbow light.  
  
"Nothing."Ray said quickly.  
  
Suddenly a wolf howled in the distance, carrying a long, sad note.  
  
"Wow, it's like somebody's trying to set us up."Mariah whispered,"Nah."  
  
~*~Back with Fiona~*~  
  
'Just kiss her already.'Fiona thought, slowly playing wolf howles through her shell,'God this thing's useful.'  
  
'No ya think?'  
  
'I'm hearing things again, wait a minute, FIORE?!'  
  
'Wait, are you hearing my THOUGHTS?!'  
  
'Holy crap!'Fiona nearly screwed up her music,'Fiore, you're gonna give me a heart attack, I'm trying to play matchmaker here!'  
  
'With who?'  
  
You'll see soona or lata, now, leave me alone!'  
  
~*~Ray and Mariah~*~  
  
"It's getting cold."Ray whispered,"We'd better get out."  
  
"Yeah,"Mariah said weakly,'Say something, Mariah.'  
  
They swam to the shore and Ray got out, then it hit Mariah, she was wear an already tight shirt.  
  
'Oh no.'she thought,'White shirt, why'd I have to wear white?!'  
  
"What's wrong, Mariah?"Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing."Mariah said quickly,'I hate white!'  
  
"Then why won't you get out of the water?"Ray asked.  
  
'Dense.'Mariah thought,'He's so dense! Wait, sweater, thank god.' "I'm just a little cold."  
  
She untied her sweater from around her waiste and put it on. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and started walking with Ray.  
  
'Ok, what was wrong with her?'Ray thought,'She wasn't cold, she's used to days colder than this.'  
  
~*~Back with Fiona~*~  
  
"Damn, I thought that'd work."she muttered,"But I forgot about the fact that Mariah was wearing white, oh well, it worked out. She won't be able to hide forever."  
  
Isis chirped lightly.  
  
"Ok, ok, we're going."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DONE!!! Yeesh, I'm stuck down in California AGAIN!! I'm not gonna go into detail right now, I need a nap  
  
Kaily:Yeah, ya think?  
  
Mariah:I hate you  
  
Disclaimer:White is EVIL EVIL I TELL YOU!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Training for war

"Where EXACTLY are we going Kai?"Tyson moaned, rubbing his eyes,"It's five in the morning."  
  
"Will you shut up?"Kai groaned,'This better be good Fiona.'  
  
'It is.'  
  
'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!'  
  
'Nyah!'  
  
The Bladebreakers walked slowly towards the ocean. The sun hadn't risen yet, Tyson was complaining about the early, and rude (He'd put big FAT green peppers on their mouths, and trust me, those things are HOOOOOOOOOOOT) (Kaily:She ate one to get a PS2, she had to go home from school early the next day because of stomach aches) awakening, Max was complaining about no breakfast, and Kenny was coplaining about doing some research.  
  
"How do I deal with the three of you?"Kai groaned,"Finally."  
  
Fiona was standing on the beach, for once dressed as herself. She'd abandoned the makeup, and the bandana. She was wearing the outfit from the second newspaper clipping Kai had found of her, and the dark blue part of her hair was held back in a pony-tail, while the silver part was free, making her the almost perfect mirror image of Kai.  
  
"Whoa, am I seeing double or something?!"Max yelped.  
  
"I thought that would wake them up."Fiona smirked, mimicking Kai's voice,"I was starting to worry you skipped town on me."  
  
"What, and pass up showing you who's the best blader in the world?"Kai teased,"Now, let's go so I can get these babies off my back."  
  
"Are we going to get at explination or not?"Tyson asked, looking at the twins.  
  
"Figure it out,"Kai smirked.  
  
"cause we won't tell ya."Fiona finished,"Alright, time for your war training."  
  
"Here?"Max yelped.  
  
"No,"Fiona smirked, and pointed to a island in the distance,"there. You've gotta swim the one mile to the island."  
  
"SWIM?!"the boys, naturally minus Kai, yelled.  
  
"But..but.."Tyson stuttered.  
  
"Well,"Kai snarled,"What are you waiting for, an invitation? GET MOVING!!"  
  
"Kenny, while we're busy training you and Eries will be working on research work."Fiona said flatly,"Eries is waiting for you at the docks, who knows how longs these idiots will take."  
  
Kenny nodded and ran off.  
  
"Race you to the island?"Kai smirked, watching Max and Tyson struggle to get to the island.  
  
"You're on."Fiona smirked,"Oh, you're gonna love what's waiting for us at the island."  
  
"Go."  
  
The twins jumped into the water and took off.  
  
~*~On the island~*~  
  
Maraih and Ray sat on the beach, Driger and Gallux on either side of them.  
  
"How long do you think it will take them?"Mariah asked.  
  
"Kai and Phoenix I'd say about five minutes, Tyson and Max, about an hour."Ray sighed,"And here comes Eries and Kenny."  
  
A small speed boat suddenly shot up on shore, Eries driving, Kenny holding on for dear life, and Adikah shreiking about rusting. Ray rolled his eyes and stood up. Eries and Adikah jumped out, but it took Kenny a minute to stand up without falling over. Once he finally got out and saw Ray, he fell over again.  
  
'R...r....ra...RAY!!!!"Kenny yelped,"MARAIH?!"  
  
"Hey Kenny."Ray smiled.  
  
"You're alive!?"Kenny was close to tears as he ran up and hugged Ray and Mariah.  
  
"Yeah, Heart Breaker saved us."Mariah said sheepishly.  
  
"How could you survive free falling nearly five hundred feet?"Kenny asked, looking at Fiona and Kai, who were about half way across.  
  
"I'm not sure,"Ray said,"all I remember is that dragon hitting the plane and hitting something hard."  
  
"Same here."Mariah smiled.  
  
"Can we please get to work?"Eries sighed,"I REALLY want to get this done BEFORE I turn thirty."  
  
"Ok,"Kenny smiled,"let's get to work."  
  
The two were soon buried in their work, Kenny arguing with Dizzi and Adikah, and Eries working on another brilliant invention.  
  
"Nerds in their natural habitat."Fiona teased, walking up behind them, Kai next to her,"Now what are you working on?"  
  
"A specialized brain controled computer."Eries replied, getting shocked,"Ouch."  
  
"I shouldn't have asked."Fiona sighed as she began wringing out her hair.  
  
"I tried to warn you."Kai shook his head, then stopped,"I'm seeing things."  
  
"No Kai,"Fiona smiled,"Heart Breaker brought them to me right after the crash."  
  
"And you didn't come to the tournament, why?"Kai asked, glaring at Fiona.  
  
"They did come,"Fiona smirked,"they were in the stands the whole time. I told them to stay hidden to trick Tala."  
  
Kai slapped his forehead,"They already know, don't they?"  
  
"They can be trusted, you're the one who taught me that."Fiona teased,"What one of thinks affects the other."  
  
"Those two are taking way too long."Ray sighed, sitting back down on a rock.  
  
"GOT IT!"Eries yelled triumphantly, and began dancing around.  
  
"She's on a sugar high, isn't she?"Kai asked, dodging a hug.  
  
"No, she's been working on that for a month."Fiona explained,"She's just happy to be done."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and caught the dancing Eries by the collar, receiving a thankful smile from the rest of the island's visitors. He set her down next to Kenny and turned back to the ocean,"Anybody got some steak?"  
  
"No, but I know how to get them here faster,"Fiona smirked,"Eries, did you bring my bag?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the boat."  
  
Fiona walked over and pulled a big duffel out of the boat. She unzipped it and pulled out a plastic bag full of brown powder,"This should do the trick." She took out a handful and blew it out over the ocean.  
The air was immediately filled with a strong steak-like smell. Everyone looked towards Tyson and Max.  
  
It took the two boys a moment to register then,"FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two boys swam fast enough to beat a cheetah on land. Before Eries and Fiona knew what was happening, Tyson and Max were one land, looking for the source of the smell.  
  
"What was that?"Kenny finally asked.  
  
"Steak powder,"Fiona said, holding up the bag,"perfect for attracting wolves, and idiots."  
  
"Oh, no food?"Tyson asked sadly.  
  
"You'll get food once you finish your training."Kai hissed,"Now get a brain Tyson!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HEEEEEELOOOOOOOOO!!"Eries yelled,"Look who's standing in front of you!!"  
  
"Huh,"Max and Tyson turned to Ray and Mariah,"WHAT THE HELL?!!"  
  
"Hi guys."Ray said weakly.  
  
"Miss us?"Mariah cringed.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!"Max and Tyson ran up and grabbed both of them in a bear hug.  
  
"Ouch."Mariah hissed.  
  
"You're strangling us!"Ray yelled.  
  
"Sorry."Tyson said weakly, letting go.  
  
"Where have you guys been!?"Max yelped.  
  
"Hanging out with Phoenix."Ray said flatly.  
  
"You KNEW they were alive!!"Max yelped, looking ar Fiona.  
  
Fiona nodded slightly, then turned towards the center of the island,"Follow me."  
  
She lead them to a complete desert in the center of the island. There were dents everywhere resembling dishes.  
  
"This island used to be a dragon nesting ground."Fiona explained, bending down here one of the 'dishes' and pulling out a large egg shell,"But now the only known dragons in Norway are my two and the two Tala control. I come here to train and get away from my team, the old nests make perfect dishes for training because the egg remains make good obstacles to dodge and the various scratches in the sides make for a good challenge to stay away from."  
  
"Wow,"Tyson said, looking around,"cool."  
  
"Eries, Kenny, grt to work, Kai, come with me."Fiona said flatly,"The rest of you get to work training."  
  
"But what exactly are you two gonna do?"Max asked.  
  
The twins didn't answer, just walked away.  
  
"Great, just what we need, another Kai."Tyson said sarcasticly,What's up with those two?"  
  
"Give it a rest Tyson,"Ray sighed.  
  
"Phoenix and Kai are harsh,"Mariah smiled,"but they're also trying to help. They know Tala better than the rest of us combined, they'll tell you what's going on when they're ready."  
  
"Wait, you know what's going on?!"Kenny yelped.  
  
Ray and Mariah nodded,"And you're gonna love it."  
  
~*~On the other side of the island~*~  
  
"You realize I SHOULD be training with my team."Kai said dryly.  
  
"You, brother dearest,"Fiona smirked,"need to worry about dragon fighting right now."  
  
"Dragon fighting, why does that matter?"Kai hissed, watching Fiona pull two swords out of the boat.  
  
"That dragon's bound to attack again,"Fiona said, handing a broad sword to Kai,"and I might not be there to save you this time. Where ever Tala goes, that dragon's gonne be with them, besides, this training boosts your reaction time and makes your arms stronger."  
  
Fiona spun her own sword, a white katana, in her hand then quickly stopped and put the sword against Kai's neck in one quick motion. Kai glared at her,"I know you won't kill me."  
  
"But you could have been dead,"Fiona drew her sword back,"let's see what you can do." She lunged at him, but Kai dodged her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
my life is HELL!!!!  
  
Kaily:We're stuck here in California with no internet and no tv!!! It's nuts!!!  
  
Falcona:Atleast she's not ranting  
  
Disclaimer:Bite me 


	9. Time for some fun

"Think we've been at it long enough?"Fiona asked, dodging a blow from Kai.  
  
"Who knows."Kai smirked, slipping his sword past his twin's cheek,"I's about to cut that whip you call hair right off your head."  
  
"You'd have to hit me first."Fiona snapped her head to the side and struck Kai across the face with her now braided hair.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Nyah! Wait,"she looked at the sun,"God, it must be about noon, no wonder I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Think we should give the others a break?"Kai asked, sticking his word in the ground.  
  
"I was planning on taking you guys skiing up in the mountains for a few days,"Fiona said playfully,"but I don't think they've earned it yet."  
  
"Do you like to spoil us or something?"Kai smiled,"Or is this training in disguise again."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~*~Back with the others~*~  
  
"Man,"Tyson whined,"I'm soo hungry."  
  
"Quit whining,"Ray hissed,"we're all hungry, live with it."  
  
"You guys are hungry?"Eries asked, looking at them through what looked like a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Besides those two."Ray corrected.  
  
"Will you get your brain back in the battle?!"Mariah snapped, as Tyson's blade flew right at his head,"That's gotta hurt."  
  
"Once an idiot,"  
  
"Always an idiot."  
  
The looked up to see Kai and Fiona approaching.  
  
"It's about time you took these babies off our hands."Adikah hissed.  
  
"Let's head back to the main land,"Fiona hissed,"Eries' dad has a bus waiting to take us to lunch."  
  
"FOOD!"Tyson yelped.  
  
"But you are swimming."Kai smirked,"So are Max and Ray."  
  
"What about you two and Mariah?"Max complained.  
  
"Of course we're swimming,"Fiona answered,"Mariah's taking the boat back, unless you want to swim, cat girl."  
  
Mariah was about to say yes when she remember the other night,"Nah, I'll ride." 'Fiona's crazy, that shirt's tighter than mine.'  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
Max and Tyson walked up on shore, panting. Fiona, Kai, Ray, Mariah, Kenny, and Eries were already dry and waiting for them. Kai gave them an annoyed look then got on a large bus behind them, the others quickly followed. Fiona and Kai quickly sat down in the back, while the rest of the team, and Mariah, sat down in the front.  
  
"Where to Miss Eries?"the driver asked.  
  
"Snow City."Eries replied, before going back to work with Kenny.  
  
Soon Max and Tyson were asleep, and snoring, much to everyone's annoyance. Mariah had also fallen asleep, leaning on the now blushing Ray. Kenny and Eries were busy working on something, and Kai and Fiona were working on what to do about Tala, and Fiona's team.  
  
"I wish I could just fire them,"Fiona hissed, looking out a window,"but the BBA's stuck me with them."  
  
"They couldn't be as bad as my monsters,"Kai said, nodding to the snoring Max and Tyson,"but I'll admit, they grow on you after awhile."  
  
"Yeah, they grow on you, the Angels just drive you absolutely INSANE."Fiona snarled, looking through her scrap book,"I don't know why I don't just quit."  
  
"Because if you did I'd show you up."Kai teased,"You could try to find better bladers than them."  
  
"Good luck, any guys get mesmerized by their looks and most girls are too weak to last very long."Fiona hissed,"You're probably one of the few people who could beat them."  
  
"You are a pain."  
  
"I know."  
  
The bus began to slow. They looked outside to see a huge, snow covered cabin in front of the bus, along with a ski lift, and alot of people. From the noises up from Mariah and Max were waking up, and Tyson was refusing to. Fiona pulled a big, green, jalapeno out of her pocket and smirked. Kai rolled his eyes as the bus came to a stop. Fiona walked lazily to the front of the bus and leaned over Tyson, pepper in hand. Kai walked lazily up behind her and pulled Ray out of the way. Fiona shoved the jalapeno in Tyson's mouth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cough cough* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tyson ran out of the bus screaming and buried his face in a snow drift.  
  
Even Kai and Fiona chuckled at Tyson, who was currently racing around screaming, and cussing, about his mouth being on fire. The sane people walked off the bus and into the cabin, trying desperately to stop laughing. The people inside gave them strange looks then went back to what they were doing.  
  
A girl with dark skin and dark red mid-back length hair walked up to them,"I'm guessing the crazy boy is with you?"  
  
"Hi Nadia."Eries said warmly, finally taking off her 'sungalsses'.  
  
"What's with the freaky glasses anyway?"Mariah asked.  
  
"See for yourself."Eries smiled and handed them to Mariah.  
  
She put them on,"It's like a computer screen."  
  
"Exactly,"Kenny chimed,"It's Eries' computer."  
  
"Weird."Mariah handed the computer back too Eries.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend Nadia."Eries explained,"She's a top skier and a good Beyblader."  
  
"And you didn't tell me this before, because?"Fiona hissed.  
  
"Um, I forgot?"  
  
"Never mind, can we get something to eat?"Ray asked, looking around,"Where's Tyson?"  
  
"Probably has his face buried in the snow again."Kai groaned,"Why'd you have to use such a hot jalapeno?"  
  
"It was the coolest one I had."Fiona defended,"Besides, here he comes."  
  
A large man walked in, carrying the still screaming Tyson by the collar,"This freak belong to you?"  
  
"Sorry about him,"Ray sighed,"my friend shoved a jalapeno in his mout because he wouldn't wake up."  
  
The man gave Tyson a funny look, then dropped him in front of them and walked off. Tyson looked up and raced off in the direction of the restaurant.  
  
"Atleast he's going the right way."Nadia sighed,"Follow me."  
  
The group followed, getting strange looks from people now and then. They reached the restaurant, and found Tyson had already downed two gallons of water, and was working in his third.  
*SWEATDROP!*  
They sat down at the table already prepaired for them.  
  
"Want anything to drink?"Nadia asked, then looked at Tyson,"Besides water." -_-;;  
  
"Something hot."Fiona and Kai both hissed.  
  
"Milk."Kenny and Eries both chimed.  
  
"Sprite."Ray said, looking warily at Tyson,"And you might want to bring some more water for him."  
  
"Cherry Coke."Mariah smiled.  
  
"..............."  
  
"Max?"Ray said, looking across the table at Max, who was occupied staring at Nadia,"Great."  
  
"Hello, Earth to Max"Kenny said, waving a hand in front of Max's face.  
  
"Huh?"Max snapped out of his trance and started blushing,"Oh, um, lemonade."  
  
"Coming up."Nadia smiled, thankful for her dark skin hiding her own blush.  
  
"Somebody's got it bad."Kai teased.  
  
"What?"Max blushed even redder.  
  
"Come on,"Ray smiled,"you like her."  
  
"Nice job Eries."Fiona hissed.  
  
"Y..y..yeah, so?"Max stuttered.  
  
Fiona and Mairah exchanged glances,"*BIG FAT SIGH* We'll talk to her later."  
  
"REALLY?!"Max yelped, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Really."Mariah replied before she could be stopped by Fiona,"After lunch."  
  
"Thank you!"Max yelped, hugging both girls, much to Ray and Kai's annoyance.  
  
"Sit down before you kill us."Fiona snarled.  
  
"Or I kill you."Ray and Kai both muttered.  
  
"Sorry."Max turned even redder and sat down.  
  
About a minute later Nadia came back with their drinks,"Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Buffet."everyone, minus Tyson, who was on his fifth gallon and Max, who just couldn't speak, said.  
  
"Alright,"Nadia smiled,"help yourself." 'He's cute.'  
  
"Love is in the air."Fiona muttered, getting up.  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
"I bet you couldn't eat one of those peppers, Kai."Tyson challenged, finishing off his tenth gallon of water.  
  
"I'll take that bet."Kai hissed,"If Phoenix will."  
  
"Fine by me."Fiona smirked,"Three hundred yen?"  
  
"You're on."Tyson said as Fiona pulled to large green jalepenos out of her pocket and handed one to Kai,"You're nuts."  
  
At that time Nadia walked up, and noticed the comotion,"What's going on."  
  
"Tyson bet Phoenix and Kai they couldn't eat one of Fi's jalepenos."Eries explained.  
  
Kai and Fiona exchanged glances, the lazily put the jalepenos in their mouths. Five seconds, ten seconds, thirty, one minute.  
  
"What the heck are you?!"Tyson yelped.  
  
"We've been eating some of the hottest peppers in the world since we were babies."Fiona smirked,"That's three hundred yen."  
  
Tyson grumbled and gave the money to the twins,"Who's paying for lunch?"  
  
"It goes on my dad's account."Eries said lazily, back to work in her sunglasses/computer thing. (Kaily:Oh, you're smart)  
  
"Now,"Nadia smiled,"are you guys going skiing?"  
  
"Of course."Fiona smiled,"What's a trip to the best ski lodge in Norway without going skiing?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"Ray said, looking from Fiona to Kai,"You're letting us?"  
  
"You could use a break."Kai said flatly,"But don't get any ideas."  
  
"Are you coming with us Nadia?"Eries asked innocently.  
  
"Sure,"Nadia smiled,"it's my break anyway."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done, phew, what's this, nuber seven  
  
Kaily:Yeah, and i haven't gotten anyhting done thanks to you!!  
  
Sooooory cuz, I can't help it if I get up before you every day  
  
Kaily:Oh shut up  
  
Yuga:She's got a point  
  
Kaily:You go away! 


	10. Skiing trip

Fiona stifeld a laugh as she flew by Tyson, face buried in the snow again, on her snowboard. A little behind her she heard Kai snicker, then hit a rock. Fiona stopped and spun around, Kai was tangled in his skis. She laughed and helped him up,"You're SUPPOSED to be good at this."  
  
"Shut up,"Kai hissed,"I'm just rusty."  
  
"Well, rust bucket,"Fiona teased,"maybe you should take a break."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Ugh."Fiona took off down the mountain.  
  
"Brat."Kai followed her, and nearly ran right into Max,"Ugh, watch it!"  
  
Max jumped in suprise and fell over his skis,"Ouch."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and helped him up,"Ameture."  
  
"Sorry."Max said weakly.  
  
'Hey Kai.'  
  
~*~Down the mountain~*~  
  
Fiona stopped in front of Mariah,"What are you looking for? Wait, I already know, Nadia?"  
  
"Yep."Mariah smiled,"We made a promise to help."  
  
"I know, I know."Fiona rolled her eyes,"I think I saw her by the ski lift." 'Hey Kai.'  
  
'What?'Kai's voice entered her mind,'I'm kinda busy.'  
  
'Can you hunt down Max?'  
  
'Way ahead of you, I almost crashed into him.'  
  
'Ok. keep an eye on him, Mariah's dragged me into playing match maker.'  
  
'Poor girl.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
"There she is!"Mariah yelped, dragging Fiona along behind her,"Hey Nadia."  
  
"Hey Mariah, Fiona, what's going on?"Nadia asked, looking at the two girls.  
  
"You're a part time instructor, right?"Mariah asked.  
  
"Yeah, why."  
  
"A friend of ours needs a little....help."Fiona said weakly,'I don't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
'Hey, I'm helping too.'  
  
'Go away Kai.'  
  
"Who?"Nadia asked, looking at Fiona,"And is it normal for her to zone out like that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's normal,"Mariah said dryly,"his name's Max."  
  
"Alright,"Nadia smiled,"lead the way."  
  
At that moment Kai skied up behind them,'Well?'  
  
'Where's Max?'  
  
'About half way down.'  
  
'Thanks bro.'  
  
"Hi Kai."Nadia said, following the Fiona and Mariah on the ski lift.  
  
Kai just nodded and watched them go,'You're nuts.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
The three girls reached the top of the mountain and, with Fiona leading, made their way to the slope.  
  
"Ok,"Fiona said, like a general breifing an army,"your target is somewhere on this slope. You have precisely half an hour to find and aid the target, then you are to spend the rest of your time aiding, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!"Nadia said playfully,"I mean ma'am."  
  
"Good,"Fiona smirked,"dismissed."  
  
Nadia saluted and took off down the mountain side.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this."Mariah teased.  
  
"Are we gonna follow them or not?"Fiona said,"A true leader goes with the soldiers into battle."  
  
"Now I see why they made you the leader of the Angels."Mariah smirked as the two girls took off into the trees.  
  
~*~Somewhere else on the mountain~*~  
  
Max hit a rock and went flying,'Ugh, this is hopeless.'  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Max looked up to see Nadia standing over him, hand out steretched,"Yeah, thanks."He began blushing furiously.  
  
Nadia pulled him up and smiled,"You need to stop leaning back for one, and two you need to relax, it'll come." Max nodded as Nadia looked down the mountain side,"Follow me." She took off down the mountain.  
  
Max followed her, trying to relax, to little avail. This time another skier shot by him and knocked him off balance. He flew into a snow drift.  
  
"HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!"he heard Nadia shout,"Creep."  
  
Nadia pulled him out of the snow again and smiled.  
  
"I'm never gonna get this."Max hissed.  
  
"Sure you will,"Nadia said sweetly,"it took me nearly a month to learn to ski right, and I still mess up, everyone does."  
  
"Ok,"Max said, looking down the mountain side,"I'm gonna kill myself."  
  
"Not while I'm here you're not."Nadia said feircely, taking his hand,"Just relax."  
  
Max went red again and followed her order. She gently pulled him down the mountain side after her.  
  
~*~I the trees~*~  
  
"God, he is bad."Fiona whispered, dodging a tree,"And this is a pain."  
  
"You're the one who wanted to do this."Mariah said, pulling a tree branch out of her hair.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't start."  
  
'How are you doing?'Kai asked, coming into Fiona's head again, making her crash,'Sorry.'  
  
'Other than that I'm fine.'Fiona mentally hissed,'Now get out of my head!'  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
Nadia and Max stood at the top of the mountain, looking down at Tyson and Kai, who were busy with a race.  
  
"They do that alot, don't they?"Nadia asked.  
  
"Yeah, if Kai's not competing with Tyson, it's Phoenix."Max rolled his eyes,"It never fails."  
  
"This was really fun."Nadia smiled sadly,"Too bad you have to go back to Japan."  
  
"I know,"Max returned the smile,"between this, and the adventures in the mountains, and watching Kenny and Eries fight with Adikah and Dizzi, this place is awesome. If you were on a Beyblading team, we could see eachother alot."  
  
"Yeah,"Nadia smiled,"but the Angels is the Norwegian team, I probably couldn't beat them anyway."  
  
"Maybe,"Max's eyes gleamed,"if you COULD beat one of the Angels, they would have you take her place, with Phoenix's permission."  
  
"You wish,"Nadia teased,"I couldn't beat them."  
  
"Actually,"Fiona said, coming up,"thte other Angels are extreamly weak, they win because of their charm, you could beat them easily, I think it's a great idea. I was planning on going back to Japan after the tournament."  
  
"How long have been there?"Max asked, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Long enough Max,"Fiona smirked,"Nadia, if you can beat one of the girls on my team, you can take her place, it'll be nice to have a girl with a brain, on my team, besides Eries."  
  
"Wait, why would you be going back to Japan?"Max asked, looking at Fiona,"This has something to do with Kai, doesn't it?"  
  
"I'm going back to my family Max, I was born in Japan and lived there till I was seven and my parents split. My dad and I came here while my brother somehow ended up with our grandfather."  
  
"Kai's your brother, isn't he?"Nadia asked,"You two look exactly the same."  
  
Fiona nodded,"We switched places when we were little, Kai was supposed to go with our father. He's the one who gave me my bit beast."  
  
"This is too weird."Max groaned,"But you'd actually have Nadia join your team?"  
  
"Gladly,"Fiona smiled,"Kai's got it easy, his team is one of the greatest I've seen, and even he's proud of how far you've come, even if he won't admit it. I have a team full of monsters, Nadia would be a wonderful addition. Now we better get down the mountain, Eries got an email from her dad, they cancelled the tournament, you guys have to leave tomorow. Nadia, do you have anything you need to do?"  
  
"No, why?"Nadia asked.  
  
"You better have your Beyblade with you,"Fiona smirked,"because you'll be coming with us. Welcome to my team."  
  
Nadia smiled and hugged Fiona,"Thanks."  
  
"This doesn't get out to anyone, Max."Fiona hissed,"I'm still going to act like the Phoenix you know around the others, I just need to get brother dearest to lighten up."  
  
"Let's go!"Max shouted, taking off down the hill.  
  
"Well, he's getting better."Fiona smirked,"I forgot to mention that Debora got kicked off the team for causing trouble, she was replaced by some girl named Hiakowa, she's supposed to be really good."  
  
"Then there's just one more to go."Nadia smiled, taking off after Max, closely followed by Fiona.  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
Fiona, Kai, Nadia, and Max walked into a large mall.  
  
"How do you intend to find them?"Kai asked, looking at his twin.  
  
"Easy,"Fiona smirked,"look where all the boys are."  
  
Fiona pushed her way into a crowd of boys, and found her 'team',"There you are."  
  
"Phoenix, what are you doing here?"Debora asked, walking up to her former leader.  
  
"I'm here to get rid of another one of you."Fiona snarled,"Nadia."  
  
Nadia walked up behind her, beyblade in hand,"Kimi, I challenge you to a beybattle."  
  
"Why should I accept your challenge?"a girl with short blonde hair snarled.  
  
"Because the winner will hold a permanent spot as my second in command on my team."Fiona snarled.  
  
"And the loser will have to leave the team."Kai added.  
  
"How about the winner gets a date with you too."Kimi smiled seductively.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes,"Fine, if you win, I'll go out with you."  
  
'You're putting alot of faith in Nadia.'  
  
'I know she'll win.'  
  
The teens made their way to an arena set up in the center of the mall. Everyone moved away as Fiona and Kai led the way to the dish. A judge stood by the dish as Nadia and Kimi took their places on either side.  
  
"3......2......1.....LET IT RIP!!!!"  
  
Nadia and Kimi launched their blades into the dish. On the sidelines Max cheered Nadia on, and Kai and Phoenix even gave a little support. The battle was quick, Kimi ended up getting hit with her blade.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS NADIA!!!"  
  
"But......but......NOOOOO!!!!"Kimi fell to the ground crying.  
  
Nadia ran to Max and hugged him tightly. Max returned the hug without a thought. Fiona snickered and Kai rolled his eyes. Max and Nadia broke apart, blushing.  
  
Nadia ran to Fiona and hugged her,"Thank you thank you thank you!!"  
  
"Calm down, lover girl,"Fiona smirked,"you earned it Nadia, you're one of us."  
  
"Great job Nadia."a girl with waiste length blonde hair and trusting blue eyes said, walking up,"You were awesome."  
  
"But I just kicked your friend off the team."Nadia sighed,"I'd expect you to be mad."  
  
"Why would I be mad, Kimi was a bossy jerk, I only hung around her so I had an excuse to get out of the house."the girl explained.  
  
"I guess you can stay Yukina."Fiona sighed,"You are the only one I could ever deal with."  
  
"Thanks Phoenix,"Yukina smiled,"you don't know how wonderful that sounds."  
  
'See, I'm not the only one going soft.'Kai mentally teased.  
  
'Shut up.'"Now, we better get home and get some sleep,"Fiona smiled,"we're leaving for Japan in the morning."  
  
"Japan?"Yukina yelped.  
  
"Yeah,"Fiona's eyes sparkled,"I need to stay near my brother, plus you two would like to see the world."  
  
"Would we ever!"Fiona's two teammates shouted.  
  
"Ok, we meet at the air port at seven am sharp, and I beleive,"Fiona gave a warning glance at Eries,"that Hiakowa already knows."  
  
"She does."Eries smiled. 


	11. Home again, oh crap

Fiona, Eries, and the White Tigers stood at their terminal at the air port. Mariah was quite happily poking fun at Lee, who had gone absolutely berserk when he found out that Ray and Mariah had spent nearly three weeks together up in the mountains. Mariah was having the time of her life making up stories and telling then to Lee about what she and Ray hod done.  
  
"Will you quit bein' such a baby?"Kevin whined,"You're driving me nuts!"  
  
"It's not like they really DID anything."Eries rolled her eyes.  
  
"How would you know?!"Lee snapped.  
  
"PHOENIX!!"Nadia, Yukina, and a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair covering one of her silver-blue eyes, who Fiona gussed was Hyakowa, ran up.  
  
"It's about time."Fiona smirked.  
  
"Sorry."Nadia panted,"I slept in."  
  
"Well, you're no Tyson, so it's ok."Fiona smiled,"I'm guessing you Hyakowa?"  
  
"Yes."Hyakowa nodded,"But my friends call me Hya."  
  
"You know, Phoenix,"Mariah teased,"you stick out like a sore thumb from your teammates with that hair."  
  
"Yeah, and?"Fiona smirked,"You're the only girl on your team, so you're just as bad."  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes at the sound of her brother's furious voice,"Here we go again."  
  
Tyson suddenly ran by, only to have Fiona grab him by the hair,"OW!! LET ME GO!!! KAI'S GONNA KILL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"What did you do?"Eries asked,"Steal Dranzer?"  
  
"No, then he'd just ring my neck,"Tyson moaned,"he's gonna kill me!!"  
  
"He died his hair PINK!"Max laughed, walking up, closely followed by Ray, who was turning purple from laughing too hard.  
  
"PINK!!"Fiona snapped,"It just had to be pink."  
  
Tyson cringed,"Why do you care?"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!!!"Fiona snapped as Kai ran up, with pink hair, causing everyone to break out laughing.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"Kai roared.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes,'I'm nuts.'"Cool it bro."  
  
"Excuse me?"Kai said, his eyes burning like a lunatic's.  
  
"Cool it,"Fiona repeated,"every team's got one, even me. It's just a joke. But I must admit, dying your hair PINK was a little much."  
  
"That's the undestatement of the year."Kenny said sarcasticly.  
  
"No, saying I'm going to kill Tyson is an understatement."Kai snarled,"Now just let me ring his neck!"  
  
"Ray, watch him."Fiona hissed, throwing Tyson at Ray,"No Kai,"her voice dripped with honey,"calm down before I really make a fool out of you."  
  
"Like you could."Kai snarled, making a move for Tyson, only to have Fiona slap him across the face.  
  
"Calm down before I ring your neck."Fiona snapped,"I doubt your grandfather wants you to come home covered in cuts and bruises and pink."  
  
"You just HAD to add that one little word, didn't you?"Kai hissed, grabbing Fiona's hand before she could hit him again,"Don't go there."  
  
"Bite me."Fiona hissed, only to have Kai bite her finger,"God, ever heard of a figure of speech?!"  
  
"Just following orders, general."Kai teased.  
  
"I'm going to kick your sorry but from here to Tokyo and back."Fiona snarled, rubbing the two fingers her twin had tried to 'eat'.  
  
"Flight 13666 to Tokyo is now boarding."  
  
"'Bout time."Lee groaned.  
  
"I thought you two were going to kill eachother."Kevin sighed.  
  
"No,"Mariah smiled,"they won't kill eachother, just maul."  
  
"Oh,"Tyson groaned,"real releiving."  
  
"C'mon, let's go."Ray sighed.  
  
"Did he just say 13666?"Nadia moaned.  
  
"Yeah, so?"Fiona asked, pulling out her ticket.  
  
"1 3 6 6 6,"Yukina explained,"13 is an unlucky number and 666 is the devil's number."  
  
"Now that I think about it,"Tyson said thoughtfully,"wasn't our flight number 66613?"  
  
"You're not helping Tyson."Hyakowa snarled.  
  
"Besides, I've got Moonbean and Heart Breaker in my backpack,"Fiona smiled, taking off a fairly large backpack,"Norwegian Ridgebacks can change their size." (No that is not an actual fact from Harry Potter, which I do not own)  
  
"So, why are you guys coming back to Japan with us?"Ray asked, as they walked onto the plane,"I thought you would go straight back to China."  
  
"Just felt like it."Mariah replied,"Wow, Mr. Dickenson got us first class tickets."  
  
"This is a BBA plane,"Fiona rolled her eyes,"of course we got first class tickets."  
  
~*~Four hours later~*~  
  
Fiona stared out the window of the plane,"Stupid question, how much longer?"  
  
Kai looked at his twin,"Be thankful it's another hour at least, I really don't want to see our grandfather's face when I walk into his study with pink hair and you next to me."  
  
"Good point,"Fiona looked at the seat behind her, Mariah and Ray were asleep leaning against eachother, fast asleep,"Who didn't see that coming?"  
  
"Lee"Mariah muttered in her sleep.  
  
Kai and Fiona exchanged glances, then looked across the aisle. Max and Nadia were working on Nadia's laptop, more like looking at pictures.  
  
"You'd think my team would be nervouse,"Fiona said dryly,"they're going to spend the next two months in a country they don't know, with our grumpy grandpa none the less."  
  
"How you intend to convince him to do that?"Kai hissed,"You remember him."  
  
"I remember he had a problem with saying no to me."Fiona smirked,"Plus we've got your team and the White Tigers to back us up."  
  
"You're way too cocky."Kai said dryly.  
  
"So are you."Fiona retorted.  
  
"Not that again."  
  
"Something's wrong with Yukina."  
  
~*~On the other side of the plane~*~  
  
"How much longer?"Yukina whined.  
  
"About an hour."Hyakowa replied, looking at her watch,"You're nervouse, aren't you?"  
  
"I didn't tell my parents I was leaving."Yukina replied.  
  
"And why, may I ask?"  
  
They looked up to see Fiona leaning over them.  
  
"Um,"Yukina looked at her hands, which were covered by white gloves,"I don't really like to talk about it."  
  
Fiona gently took one of Yukina's hands,"You're parents abuse you."  
  
Hyakowa gasped in shock,"No way."  
  
Yukina nodded sadly and pulled off her gloves, revealing several cuts and bruises, so fresh, and others that looked infected,"It's always been bad. My dad was a druggie and mom would drink like there was no tomorrow. When I was five dad commited suicide, but not before he killed my mom. I went to live my dad's sister, it was fine for about a year, then she remarried and it happened all over again, but this time they took it out on me instead of eachother. I got into Beyblading to get away, that's why I always hung around Kimi, even though she was a jerk."  
  
Fiona nodded and took the arm guard off her left arm, revealing her burn,"My dad was killed by the same dragon that gave me this burn. He died when I was seven years old, and god knows where my mother is. We've all had it rough, my brother lost his memory to the black Dranzer, and has the scars of years in the abbey, plus our grandfather's harshness. Ray was kicked out of his village, or close to it, after leaving to learn more about beyblading. But I see you've got it even worse, and that's why you're not going back to Norway."  
  
"What?"Yukina yelped.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let one of my teammates get hurt."Fiona replied,"It's my job as your leader to watch over you, and not let you get hurt. Even Kai watches over his team and picks them up when they fall down. We were put in charge of our team because we were seen as the best to watch over them, and I'm not letting Eries and her dad down."  
  
"Hero girl strikes again."Eries teased, poking her head between the seats,"I told you she wasn't all bad."  
  
"Go away Eries."Fiona hissed.  
  
"And where EXACTLY do you intend to keep her?"Eries asked.  
  
"She'll stay with me."Fiona smirked,"I'm my grandfather's one weakness, he can never say no to me."  
  
"Your grandfather?"Kenny asked, looking back at them from next to Eries.  
  
"You'll meet him later,"Fiona said,"by the way, got any ideas for getting the pink out of Kai's hair?"  
  
"It shouldn't be permanent,"Kenny said, looking at his computer for a moment,"it'll come out in a few days."  
  
"A few days,"Fiona groaned,"it would be better if you said a few minutes."  
  
"We are beginning to make our descent into Tokyo, please return to your seats and prepair for landing."  
  
~*~Ten minutes later~*~  
  
The three teams made their way off the plane. Fiona smirked and grabbed Tyson's hat.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Mind if I borrow this."Fiona quickly put the hat on Kai's head,"There, now your hair can't be seen."  
  
"It could be worse."Kai groaned.  
  
"Yo, lil' dudes!"  
  
"Grandpa,"Tyson moaned,"oh no."  
  
Tyson's grandpa ran up to them,"Yo, who's this, your girlfriend."  
  
Tyson began blushing madly and Fiona snarled. Kai got a look on his face like he was about to puke and kill at the same time. A few snickers behind them finsihed it.  
  
"GRANDPA!!"Tyson yelped,"She's just a friend."  
  
"She better be."Kai muttered,"There's no way you're dating my sister."  
  
'Lighten up, bro.'Fiona mentally hissed,"I wouldn't date Tyson if my life depemded on it."  
  
"Whatever."Tyson's grandpa then noticed Kai, with his grandson's hat.  
  
"JUST.DON'T.ASK."Kai snarled, half tempted to hide behind Fiona.  
  
"So,"Max's dad looked Fiona over,"who is this. She looks so much like Kai."  
  
"I was wondering the same thing."  
  
Fiona and Kai echanged glances,'Oh crap.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bite me  
  
Tallen:*bites her*  
  
I'll just shut up now.  
  
Kaily:Since cousin dearest won't talk, she'll just leave it there for now.  
  
Disclaimer:My loneliness ain't killin' me no more 


	12. Evil idiots! EVIL EVIL EVIL!

Fiona and Kai echanged glances,'Oh crap.'  
  
"What are you doing here?"Kai asked, watching Fiona warily.  
  
"I'd heard rumors that you've been hanging around a strange girl lately,"the older Hiwatari eyed Fiona,"and it looks like they were true."  
  
Kai grabbed Fiona's hair,'Calm down.' "You, if anyone, should know who this 'strange girl' is."  
  
"I've never seen her before."  
  
"Why you,"Kai snarled, holding Fiona back,'Fiona, please calm down.'  
  
'Easy for you to say, you're grandfather isn't playing dumb at the sight of you! He recognizes me, you can see it in his eyes.'  
  
"Um Kai, you know this guy?"Tyson asked, looking from Kai to his grandfather.  
  
"He's my grandfather."Kai snarled, getting a tighter grip on Fiona's hair,"And he's a maniac."  
  
"Don't you have any respect, Kai?"Boris smirked, walking up, closely followed by the Demolition Boys and, much to Fiona's horror, Debora and Kimi.  
  
"Boris."Fiona snarled,"What the hell are you doing here?!" 'Kai let go of me so I can kill one of them, preferably Tala or Boris.'  
  
"I'm honored,"Boris smirked,"you remember me."  
  
"How could I not?"Fiona suddenly brought her heel down on Kai's foot, making him let go in shock,"You destroyed my brother's memories, tried to kill my father, and me. Should I continue?"  
  
"No, that's enough."Kai rolled his eyes,"Keep it up and you might remind me that I want to kill this guy."  
  
'Let me knock some sense into one of them, please?!'Fiona mentally whined.  
  
'NO!!!!!'  
  
"Kai you suprise me,"Bryan sneered,"you're actually protecting someone, much less a girl."  
  
"I'm not protecting anyone."Kai retortred,"I'm just making sure Phoenix doesn't kill you before I get to."  
  
"Like she could."Tala sneered.  
  
"Oh, you want me to let her go?"Kai smirked,"She'll kick your sorry but from here to Kingdom Come without even breaking a sweat."  
  
"I'd like to see her try."  
  
"Kill him."Kai smirked, letting go of Fiona's hair,'This is gonna be good.'  
  
Fiona slowly approached Tala till their faces were just inches apart. From behind her Fiona heard someone approaching, and several shocked and angered gasps. She smirked,'Keep them back.'  
  
~*~Kai's POV~*~  
  
I watched as Kimi walked up behind Fiona, dagger in hand. 'Keep them back.' Fiona's voice entered my mind. "Let her handle this on her own." I said, holding Tyson back. "WHAT?!" Tyson yelped. I may not be able to remember much about Fiona, but I do remember how well she could handle herself. Two against one will be no problem, dagger or not. All I worry about is Spencer and Bryan, they've been trouble since day one at the abbey. "Tyson, Ray, keep an eye on those two."  
  
~*~Normal~*~  
  
Kimi lifted the dagger over her head, ready to strike. Suddenly, Fiona jumped, and flipped over Tala's head, shocking everyone but Kai. Tala grabbed the dagger from Kimi and charged Fiona, who simply dropped down and slipped between his legs. He turned in rage and tried to stab her again, only to hit the ground. He looked up to see Fiona standing over him, eyes shining in fury.  
  
"You think a knife will kill me?"Fiona hissed,"When not even your dragon could scratch me?"  
  
"My dragon?"Tala practically yelped.  
  
"The same dragon that killed my father!"Fiona snapped, placing a finger at the base of Tala's skull,"I win."  
  
Tala suddenly yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground. Fiona held up the finger that she had put against his neck, revealing a long, dagger-like claw where her fingernail should have been,"I guess I've been around dragon's too long.  
  
Spencer snapped, shoved Ray out of the way, and charged Fiona. She spun around in time to see a black blade embed itself in her side. She fell to her knees in shock, crimson blood leaking from the wound.  
  
Kai snapped and charged Spencer, tackling him to the ground,"That was a mistake."  
  
Spencer, regaining his bearings, threw Kai back, knocking him into a wall. Fiona yanked the dagger out of her side and threw it at Kai,"FIORE!"  
  
Kai grabbed the blade as it came flying at him,"Thanks." He smirked as the still enraged Spencer charged at him. He took the blade and embedded it in Spencer's arm, who yelled in pain.  
  
"Spencer,"Bryan yelped,"what the heck's wrong with you?! A little dagger shouldn't hurt you!"  
  
"It burns!"Spencer roared.  
  
"Once dragon's blood enters your body,"Fiona smirked,"it doesnt leave. Seven years ago a dragon killed my father, I took his sword and put it through the thing's neck, the blood got all over my arm, and seeped into a cut I got jumping off the roof of my father's cabin."  
  
Kai nodded,"Now, unless the rest of you want your sorry butts kicked, I sujest you get out of here."  
  
Boris picked up the unconscious Tala and, with a little work, led his 'team' away. Kai got up and walked over to the injured Fiona and smirked,"What is it with you and getting hurt?"  
  
"Daddy's little girl."Fiona smirked, looking at her side,"Dad was the same way. I guess it's hereditary."  
  
'Don't tell me I take after our mother.'  
  
'Ok, I won't.'  
  
"Are you ok?"Yukina asked, bending down next to her.  
  
"Fine."Fiona smirked, making an effort to get up, only to have Kai stop her,"Kai?"  
  
"You are not going to walk around bleeding like that."Eries answered for him,"You look like you just had a murder backfire on you."  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes and gave Kai an 'I'm perfectly capable of killing you' look and was quickly released. With a little effort she got to her feet and looked at her side again,"This could take a little while to heal. Just relax, I'm fine. I've gotten worse from dragons."  
  
"And I thought those two were crazy."Lee muttered, looking at Max and Tyson.  
  
"I heard that."Fiona snarled,"Now, I think we'd better get out of here before the cops arrive."  
  
"I agree."Kai nodded, putting a hand on Fiona's shoulder,"We're all tired."  
  
"You,"the elder Hiwatari glared at Kai,"are going home tonight."  
  
Kai looked at Fiona. She gave an approving nod,'I'll be fine. You don't want to get another beating.' Kai wordlessly followed his grandfather, giving one last glace back to Fiona, who stood, leaning on a wall, holding her side, hand starting to turn red from her blood.  
  
"That was weird."Hyakowa turned her attention to Fiona, who was clearly getting weak from loss of blood,"Didn't you say there's a bus waiting to take us to the hotel?"  
  
They made their way outside to find a bus waiting for them, their bags already loaded. Fiona made her way to the back and sat down, Yukina quickly following,"You ok?"  
  
"Fine."Fiona hissed, looking out the window at the dark night sky.  
  
"That's kina hard to believe consider your side is bleeding like a fountain."  
  
"I'm fine."Fiona snapped,"I can handle myself."  
  
"I give up." 


	13. I HATE My Life

Fiona walked next to the river, not really thinking about the world around her. Everything was calm, for once. The sun was slowly rising behind her.  
  
'Isis?'  
  
Yes, Fiona?  
  
'Can you please find Dranzer for me? I need to talk to him.'  
  
You called?Dranzer replied, entering the mind of his master's twin.  
  
'That was fast. How's Fiore?'  
  
Going nuts with the Demolition Boys around.  
  
'Poor boy.'Fiona touched her still healing side,'This just isn't our week, is it?'  
  
Nope.Isis mentally teased.  
  
'Shut up, feather brains. I'm talking to your brother, not you.'  
  
Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?  
  
Funny, Sis, you never give me any respect.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Fiona went back to her walk, doing her best to ignore the bickering bit beats in her head.  
  
Mistress Phoenix?a new, feminine voice entered her head.  
  
'Draceil?'Fiona was suprised to hear the unfamilair bit beast in her mind.  
  
Yes, how are you feeling?  
  
'I've been better, but it's probably just worry.'Fiona smiled,'Is there something you wanted.'  
  
I'm worried about Master Max. He's breathing unnaturally hard and sweating. I tried to talk to him but he won't respond.  
  
'Great, now I've got a sick boy on my hands.'Fiona realized she was close to the Hobby Shop. She raced up to the front door, locked,'Ok, we'll do this the hard way.' She sudenly sprouted dragon claws and ran around to the wall under Max's window. With a little effort she climbed up the wall and pryed the window open.  
  
Max was lying on his bed, sweating.  
  
"Wow, you weren't kidding."Fiona muttered, looking down at the boy,'How long has he been like this?'  
  
About two hours.Draciel replied,But he's been feeling bad for two or three days.  
  
"Cuuute."Fiona muttered, feeling Max's forehead,'His forehead is NOT supposed to be cold.'  
  
Cold?Fiona could hear the alarm in Draciel's voice.  
  
'Relax, Draciel. Dranzer, find Tyson, Kenny, Ray, and, if he can escape, Kai. This isn't good.'  
  
Yes, Fiona.  
  
Is there anything I can do?Draciel asked.  
  
'Try to contact Max, wake him up, even if it's just mentally.'  
  
Yes Mistress Fiona.  
  
'And stop calling me that.'Fiona added,'Isis, go wake the others. I'm not a doctor, I'm a dragon hybrid with a short temper.'  
  
Of course Fiona.  
  
~*~Across Town~*~  
  
MASTER TYSON!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!  
  
MASTER RAY!!! MAX IS SICK!!!  
  
Driger and Dragoon did their best to wake the sleeping boys up, but, being less in sync with the bit beasts as Fiona, Tyson and Ray weren't responding.  
  
~*~Kenny's House~*~  
  
"Kenny, Kenny."Dizzi gave an aannoyed grunt,"KENNY WAKE UP BEFORE I DELETE ALL YOUR BEYBLADE FILES!!!!!!"  
  
Kenny rolled out of bed in shock,"Dizzi, what's going on?"  
  
"Max is sick."Dizzi said weakly.  
  
Kenny jumped to his feet and ran out of the house.  
  
"He forgot to change."Dizzi said weakly.  
  
~*~Hiwatari Mansion~*~  
  
Kai, earth to Kai.Dranzer mentally poked his ?!SLEEPING?! master.  
  
'Go away Dranzer.'Kai mentally hissed.  
  
Max is sick and Fiona needs your help.Dranzer moaned.  
  
'You know I'm not allowed to leave the mansion.'  
  
I can teleport you there!Dranzer shouted,You NEED to get over there!  
  
'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THID BEFORE!!!!!???????'Kai mentally snapped.  
  
Um.......Slipped my mind? hehe.  
  
'Not funny Dranzer, let's go.'Kai began glowing and vanished.  
  
~*~Back with Fiona~*~  
  
"I HATE my life."Fiona muttered, dabbing Max's head with a VERY cold, damp cloth,"The one thing I hate more than my life is stupid bakas who can't stay healthy."  
  
Quit whining.Isis mentally lectured.  
  
'Shut up.'Fiona snarled,'Any luck Draciel?'  
  
No, Mistress Fiona.Draciel replied sadly.  
  
'One, calm down, the boy's gonna be fine. Two, QUIT WITH THE MISTRESS CRAP!'Fiona looked at the sleeping Max,"The one time in your life you look harmless and innocent, you're sick as hell, baka."  
  
Suddenly Max's beyblade began glowing, and Kai appeared in front of her in a flash or red.  
  
Kai stepped back dizzily,"Remind me not to do that again."  
  
"Don't do that again."Fiona teased, receiving an annoyed glare,"Don't look at me like that, you left yourself wide open."  
  
"Don't I even get a hello or a 'hey, it's nice ta see ya bro' or 'how's life with the Demolition Boys, bro'?"Kai snorted, then looked at Max,"God, Dranzer wasn't kidding."  
  
"No, ya think?"Fiona hissed.  
  
A VERY severe pounding downstairs announced the arrival off Kenny. A few moments later Kenny raced into the room, still in his nightclothes, making Fiona and Kai smirk.  
  
"What?"the panting boy asked, then looked at his clothes, and blushed,"Oops."  
  
"Yeah, well, worry about it later. Um, hi."Kai and Kenny looked up to see Max's father standing in the doorway. Fiona cringed,"Hi.........um, Max's dad."  
  
"Oh, you're bloody brilliant."Kai rolled his eyes. (Where'd that come from?)  
  
"Shut up, Kai."Fiona snorted.  
  
"May I ask how the two of you got in here?"  
  
"Window."Kai and Fiona said quickly.  
  
"I should have seen that coming."Max's father (I don't know his name, seriously) (Falcona:Oh, you're bloody brilliant) (*SEATDROP*) sighed,"MAX!"  
  
"You JUST noticed that?"Kai hissed, receiving a jab in the side from Fiona, a very PAINFUL jab,"Ouch."  
  
"Shut up."Fiona snorted,"Can you do us a favor and get a hold of Tyson and Ray, they need a wake up call."  
  
"Sure thing."Max's dad (Kail:You REALLY need to do some research) (Shut up!) said and ran out.  
  
Fiona sat down on the edge of Max's bed and went back to the wet cloth treatment,"What do you think happened?"  
  
"Probably worked to hard."Kenny looked at the sweating boy.  
  
"Draciel said he's been feeling bad for a few days."Fiona brushed a strand of hair out of Max's face.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!"a woman shreiked downstairs.  
  
"And that would be Max's mom."Kai's face found his hand,"This is going to be a loooong day."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."Fiona, on instinct, got out of the way as Judy burst into the room, pulling Kenny with her.  
  
"Maxy."Judy whispered, stroking the young boy's forehead, then turning back to the doorway, where her exhusband was standing,"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET SICK!!!?"  
  
"But I........."  
  
"But you what?!"Judy shreiked.  
  
"It's not his fault."Kai defended his teammate's father, not knowing exactly why.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!!"Judy yelled angrily, making every male in the house shrink in fear. Fiona could have sworn she saw Max cringe.  
  
"Well it's not."Fiona took a defiant stance much like her brother's famous pose, receiving an obvious 'are-you-crazy' look from the male population of the house,"Don't look at me like that."  
  
'You're crazy!!!'Kai mentally lectured,'She's a lunatic!!!'  
  
'No, she's just stressed.'Fiona glared defiantly at Judy,"Don't take it out on him because you're too busy to come down and take care of Max."  
  
"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!"Judy shrieked.  
  
"Ya know what, make me!"Fiona, by some miracle, kept her Kai-like composure.  
  
"Cat fight."Kenny announced dryly.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A CHILD OF YOUR OWN!!!!"Judy snapped.  
  
"No, I don't,"Fiona was geting mad,"but I do know what it's like to care that much about someone. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and either help me take care of him or just leave."  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!"Judy snapped, reaching out to slap Fiona.  
  
'Ok, forget what I said about stress.'Fiona mentally snarled, making sure that she'd locked her brother out of their mental link and was talking only to the bit beasts,'PMS, that's the best explination I can come up with.'  
  
Pray that's the only problem.Draciel mentally whispered, receiving nods from Dranzer, Drigger, who Fiona guessed had given up on Ray and Tyson, and Isis.  
  
'Don't scare me.'Fiona mentally snarled,'The last thing we need is a hormonal, pregnant woman to make my life any worse.'  
  
This would probably be a bad time to tell you she wreaks of hormones.Drigger cringed.  
  
'This is NOT my day.'Fiona moaned.  
  
"Tell this girl to leave immediately!"Judy ordered.  
  
"Judy please...."  
  
"Don't Judy please me!"Judy snarled.  
  
Fiona gave her 'friend's' father a 'how-the-heck-can-you-stand-her?' look then turned to Kai,'You know that thing about having a long day?'  
  
'Yeah?'Kai said almost warily.  
  
'It's not gonna be a long nine months.'Fiona stroked the white beyblade in her pocket.  
  
'You CANNOT be serious.'Kai went wide eyed at his sister's thoughts.  
  
'She wreaks of hormones.'Fiona said,'This being a report from Drigger.'  
  
'Greaaaaaat.'Kai mentally moaned,'And I thought my life couldn't get ANY worse.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*walks into the room* Ok, where is everyone?  
  
Everyone:*jumps out of various hiding spots in the room* HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!!!  
  
*jumps back in suprise, crashing into Kail and Destiny, her cousins* What the hell?!  
  
Destiny:Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday  
  
Um, hee hee, hi *very stupid voice*  
  
Kail:*sweatdrop*Oh, you're smart  
  
Shut up, ok, now that I've made it through the shock of forgetting my own birthday, people, KailY *gets hit with a soccer ball* ok, Kail and Destiny, aka KaYuTa and Fates Twisted Child, are my cousins, best friends, fellow authors, and the other three members of the Anime Authoress family.  
  
Destiny and Kail:Hiya  
  
Well, thanks for the birthday suprise guys, I really needed it. My dad's stranded up in Iowa for my birthday, my THIRTEENTH birthday, my step dad dragged me out of bed at one this morning so his damn mother (Who, if I didn't know for a fact that she gave birth to nine kids, I'd think was still a virgin) would have a place to sleep, not to mention my teacher's been a complete bitch lately, ok, I'm gonna start ranting again. Anyway, thanks 


	14. Cute, real cute

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?"Kai and Fiona were snapped out of their mental conversation by Max's father,"You two have been staring at eachother, not blinking, for nearly two minutes."  
  
"No."the twins ansewred quickly, receiving a strange look from Kenny,"What?"  
  
"Do you two practice doing that or something?"everyone looked up to see a groggy Ray and a confused Tyson standing in the doorway, Tyson the only one awake enough to talk.  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes,"It's just an accident."  
  
Ray smirked at the female Hiwatari, who, in turn, received evil glares from his team captain and Fiona,"What are you two hiding?"  
  
"Nothing."Fiona hissed,'Drigger, you tell him.'  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!"Ray yelped a few seconds later.  
  
"You and your big mouth."Kai muttered, noddong weakly.  
  
"Shut up."Fiona hissed.  
  
"Ok, someone explain."Tyson looked from Fiona, to Kai, to Ray, then back to Kai.  
  
"Yes, please."Judy snarled.  
  
Ray, Fiona, and Kai exchanged worried glances, Fiona finally breaking the silence,"Worry about it later, Max is sick, that's what we need to worry about."  
  
Kai and Ray let out a very slight sigh of relief, then Kai went into leader mode,"Why don't you two get a hold of a doctor, the rest of us can take care of Max."  
  
Max's parents left the room, and Fiona returned to playing nursemaid. Kenny, realizing, once again, he was still in his nightclothes and had forgotten Dizzi, and ran out of the house. Ray went into a conversation with Drigger, which Fiona made sure she had the Dranzers listening in on, and Kai went into his usual, cold stance leaning on a wall, receiving an annoyed glare from Tyson, who was currently trying to find a way to help Fiona.  
  
"If you want to help me,"Fiona snarled,"go find out where my stupid team is, they should be here by now."  
  
Tyson nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
"Now that they're gone,"Ray came out of his trance,"are you sure she's pregnant?"  
  
"Positive, mood swings, hormones, the whole sha-bang."Fiona sighed weakly.  
  
"Well, life just got worse."Kai groaned,"Fi, remind me how you did not notice that sooner?"  
  
"I may have the claws, eyes, skill, and attitude of a dragon, but I don't have the nose."Fiona almost jumped as Max began groaning and tossing,"Cute."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Ray groaned,"Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure."Fiona grabbed Max's wrist as it came flying at her face,"But I do know someone's going to get hurt if this keeps up."  
  
A low growl announced the presence of Heart Breaker and Moonbeam, Kai quickly opened the window to let the two pint-sized dragons in the room.  
  
"'Bout time."Fiona rolled her eyes, ducking to miss a wild kick from Max,"Stupid boy."  
  
"Max!"Fiona instinctively moved out of the way as Nadia rushed by her,"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Not sure."Ray's worried face returned as the rest of Fiona's wild team raced into the room.  
  
Fiona pulled her crazy, love-struck teammate out of the way as Max's hand flew again,'DRACIEL!!'  
  
I'm trying, I can't get through to him!Draciel was on the verge of panick.  
  
'Draciel, calm down, Max.Will.Be.Fine.'Fiona mentally hissed, trying to keep the panicked bit beast calm,"Guys, Draciel's on the verge of cardiac arrest here, we'd better get crazy, stupid, and blonde calmed down before something bad DOES happen."  
  
Mistress Fiona?Dragoon's voice entered Fiona's mind.  
  
'What is it with you bit beasts and coming to me for help?'Fiona mentally whined, receiving a grin from Kai,"Don't look at me like that." 'What's wrong Dragoon?'  
  
You might want to look out the window.  
  
Fiona obeyed and looked outside,"Since when is it cloudy outside?"  
  
Everyone turnted to stare out the window. Yukina was first to speak,"We need to get to higher ground, fast."  
  
"What's going on?"Kenny asked, racing back into the room, closely followed by Tyson.  
  
"There's going to be a HUGE storm,"Yuina whispered,"Actalnie."  
  
"Actalnie,"Eries looked thoughtfully at the sky,"great storm, but that's just a legend."  
  
"Trust me, Eries,"Hyakowa's eyes shined with worry,"all legends have some truth to them, some, more than others."  
  
"Kenny,"Kai said flatly,"pull up a weather report for this area, you too Eries."  
  
The two genuises nodded and went to work. Fiona continued to stare out the window, Nadia took her captain's place nursing Max, Yukina and Hyaknowa stared over Eries' shoulder, Tyson doing the same to Kenny. Ray looked worriedly at the sleeping Max who, now calmed, was still groaning and tossing a little.  
  
"Crap."Eries, Kenny, Adikah, and Dizzi all said at the same time.  
  
"This storm came out of nowhere."Eries said weakly.  
  
"Scientists can't explain it."Kenny added.  
  
"They're predicting one of the worst storms Japan has ever seen."Adikah moaned.  
  
"I've heard enough,"Kai glared out the window,"Tyson, you and Ray go back to your house, get your grandfather, and meet at my place."  
  
"Yukina, Hyakowa,"Fiona turned to her two teammates,"Go back to the hotel and get our stuff, then head over to the mansion. Adikah, go get Max's parents. I want Kenny and Eries tracking this storm non-stop. Nadia, I don't want you to leave Maxs side. If something happens you'll need to take care of him."  
  
"What are you two gonna do?"Tyson asked.  
  
"Talk some sense into my grandfather."Kai snarled,"Let's go, Phoenix."  
  
~*~Ten minutes later~*~  
  
Voltaire jumped as Fiona nad Kai suddenly raced into his study,"What the hell do you two want?"  
  
"There's a hell big storm coming,"Kai began.  
  
"and you're going to make sure our teams don't drown in this damn flood."Fiona finished.  
  
"And why should I?"Fiona nearly attacked her grandfather,"Don't look at me like that, Fiona."  
  
"So you do remember her."Kai hissed.  
  
"How could I not,"Voltaire smirked at Fiona,"she's your twin sister and the little bitch that Tala's father was SUPPOSED to have killed."  
  
"All that THING succeeded in doing was force me to become the fighter I am right now."Fiona hissed,"Now, you're going to help us."  
  
"Or you'll what?"Tala sneered, walking into the room, closely followed by his ''team', and Fiona's former teammates.  
  
"I could, quite easily, tell the police what you've been up to."Fiona threatened.  
  
"And before you say they wouldn't believe us,"Kai added,"we'd have the backup of the parents of my teammates."  
  
"You think you can manipulate us that easily?"Boris sneered.  
  
Fiona pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear,"Hello, police, I'd like to report that I've found the beyblade theives,............name, Vol......"  
  
"OK! OK!"Voltaire said quickly.  
  
"Good."Fioa pulled a Kai smirk,"Now where are our teams?"  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Right there."Kai rolled his eyes and let Max's parents, his father carrying the still out cold Max, Nadia, Kenny, Eries, and Adikah into the room.  
  
'Good, my little trick worked.'Boris thought, looking at Max and smirking evily.  
  
'I don't like the way Boris is looking at Max.'Fiona mentally whispered.  
  
Kai gave a mental nod and turned his attention to Max, who looked like he was getting worse,"Alright, what the hell did you do, Boris?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"Boris asked innocently.  
  
"Cut the crap,"Fiona snarled,"I can see it in your eyes, what the hell did you do?"  
  
"Just made sure the little brat didn't cause any trouble."Boris sneered.  
  
Kai grabbed Fiona's arm as her claws appeared again,'Calm down.'  
  
'Just let me knock him out.'Fiona mentally whined.  
  
'I let you go and you'll kill him.'Kai hissed,'Though that wouldn't be so bad.'  
  
*CRACK!!*  
  
Boris fell to the floor, Nadia standing behind him, holding a baseball bat,"What?"  
  
"Go Nadia."Kai and Fiona both muttered. 


	15. Trouble, with a capital Tala

Fiona and Kai sat on their beds, talking. On the floor Nadia listened intently while tending to the STILL sick Max and fighting with Fiona's game, Yu-Gi-Oh Duelists of The Roses. (AWESOME GAME!!!!!)  
  
"I can't wait till this is over."Fiona hissed.  
  
"You're not the only one."Nadia snarled,"Bugs, I HATE bugs!!! Stupid Weevil, STUPID!!! How did I get my butt kicked by a bunch of bugs?!"  
  
"Quit whining."Kai rolled his eyes,"But you're right, three days and we're still stuck here."  
  
"HEEEEEEY!!!!!"Tyson burst into the room,"You gotta hide me, Spencer's gonna ring my neck!!!"  
  
Fiona slapped her forehead,"Idiot."  
  
"You're dead!!"Spencer yelled running into the room, only to run righ tinto Kai's fist,"Mommy." He fainted.  
  
"Nice one."Nadia smirked.  
  
"My pleasure."Kai lightly kicked the unconscious boy.  
  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
  
"Think Tyson's dead yet?"Hyakowa asked.  
  
"No, he probably ran to Kai."Ray rolled his eyes,"And Spencer is probably unconscious on the floor of Kai's room."  
  
"Fist?"Eries asked.  
  
"Yep."Ray smirked.  
  
"Those two really are twins."Dizzi chimed.  
  
"No duh."Adikah snorted.  
  
"Where's Spencer?!"Brian stormed into the room.  
  
"Probably unconscious somewhere near Kai and Phoenix's room."Yukina muttered,"Or getting the stuffing kicked out of him by one of them."  
  
"Or both."Ray added.  
  
"Actually, it's the first."Kai and Fiona walked into the room.  
  
"Tyson came running to us, alright."Fiona growled,"Somebody's gotta teach that baka to teake care of himself, 'cause Kai and I won't be there to babysit him forever."  
  
"Atleast we don't do that to you."Yukina rolled her saphire eyes.  
  
"Thank god."Fiona sat down in an overstuffed chair,"That's the last thing my already weak heart needs."  
  
"Yeah, weak."Kai rolled his dark eyes,"If you're heart's so weak, then how did you fight that dragon so easily?"  
  
"Shut up, Kai."Fiona muttered.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That sounded like Nadia."Fiona turned and ran up the stairs, Kai, Yukina, and Eries close behind.  
  
Somewhere else in the mansion  
  
Isis watched the rain pour down outside,It's getting worse. Both inside and out.  
  
Dranzer nodded,Fiore and Fiona will have to depend on eachother now more than ever. Their teammates can only do so much for them.  
  
Moonbeam growled lightly in response from his spot on the window sill. Heart Breaker simply nodded.  
  
You're right Moonbeam,Drigger nodded,we need to keep an eye on the Demolition Boys, especially Tala.  
  
Dragoon watched Isis with interest,Didn't you say Tala had a grudge against Master Kai?  
  
More than a grudge,Dranzer snarled,Tala will do anything to get Kai down, though it won't be that easy. Kai's an emotionless monster most of the time.  
  
Unless he's around Mistress Fiona,Dragoon pointed out,she's probably his only weakness.  
  
The bit beasts and dragons exchanged glances,Oh boy.  
  
But they need some way to get to Fiona,Isis pointed out,And she's as rock headed as Kai.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tell me that wasn't who I think it was.Dranzer moaned.  
  
Ok, we won't.Drigged said simply.  
  
If one of her teammates gets hurt,Isis whispered,Fiona's judgement is going, and, if I'm right, she could be in serious trouble, and if she is....  
  
OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Upstairs  
  
Fiona burst into the room she and Kai were sharing. Spencer had Nadia pinned to a wall and Tala held a dagger against her throat. On the floor, Kimi had a sword held over Max's head. Debora, Bryan, and Ian were sitting on the twins' beds, smirking. "Put.Her.Down."  
  
"Why should I?"Spencer smirked.  
  
"Didn't I give you a bad enough beeting the first time?"Fiona snarled as Yukina, Kai, and Eries entered the room,"Or do you want your sorry ass kicked again?"  
  
"One move and Nadia is as good as dead."Tala sneered,"And Max won't be much better."  
  
Fiona and Kai both clenched their fists,"Haven't you done enough?"  
  
"Enough!"Ian laughed,"We can never do enough!"  
  
"How about I take that ugly nose off your face?"Yukina threatened, balling up a fist.  
  
Tala snickered,"Like you could."  
  
Fiona put a hand on Yukina's,"Let me handle them. I've been fighting them since I was a baby." She took a few steps towards Kimi,"Put the sword down, Kimi."  
  
"Why should I?"Kimi sneered,"You seem to care more about the Bladebreakers' safety then your teammate's, or you'd be attacking Tala right now."  
  
Fiona's eyes flared,"Don't you dare say that! Nadia is strong, she can take care of herself." Said girl nodded as best she could in her position. "Now, drop the sword before I decide to do damage to your pretty little face."  
  
"No."  
  
Kai shook his head,"This girl must have a death wish."  
  
"Either that or all her hair-spray is meesing with her brain."Yukina snarled.  
  
Fiona's brought her hand down across her former teammates face, leving four bloody slashes. Kimi began to wimper, then finally broke out crying and moaning about her 'perfect face'. Fiona simply took the sword from her hands and approached Tala,"Weak fool."  
  
Tala just glared at her,"You'll regret that."  
  
"Oh, I will?"Fiona sneered,"We'll just see about that, Tally."  
  
Tala snarled,"You've lowered yourself to name-calling, now, eh, Fi?"  
  
Without a second though Fiona cut her hand open with the sword, then dropped it. She took her free hand and put it through Tala's shoulder, while the other one went to Spencer's back. Both boys yelled in pain. Nadia dropped to the ground and ran to Yukina, who was currently prepairing to attack Ian. Fiona released Spencer first, revealing a large hole in his shirt and a hand-shaped burn on his back,"Pathetic." She then pulled her hand out of Tala's shoulder, taking a few nerves on the process,"Let's go."  
  
Yukina looked up in suprise,"But, what about......."  
  
"We can worry about them later."Fiona said simply, gently picking Max up, and walked out of the room.  
  
Kai and Yukina exchanged glances, then quickly followed, pulling Nadia and Eries along with them.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kai looked up from the book he was reading as Nadia raced through the room, a VERY angry Judy close behind her. Nadia took a sharp turn and hid behind his chair,"Help."  
  
Kai gave the girl a strange look,"What the heck did you do?"  
  
"I don't know."Nadia moaned,"She just started chasing me."  
  
"Ugh,"Kai shook his head,"why didn't you run to my crazed sister, Judy doesn't scare her."  
  
"No one's seen her all morning."Nadia shrugged,"Besides, you're easier to find."  
  
Kai rubbed his temples in annoyance,"How does Fiona handle this?"  
  
"She's used to it."Nadia ducked as Judy walked by again.  
  
'Fiona, where the heck are you?'Kai mentally searched the mansion for his twin, no response,'Ok, something's wrong.' He silently got to his feet and walked out the door.  
  
"What's up with him?"Nadia asked no one, then quickly snuck (I will NOT NOT NOT say sneaked, that just sounds weird to me!!) back to the room where they were keeping Max.  
  
Kai slowly walked down the halls,'Now where would my dear sister be?'  
  
"Yo, Kai!"Tyson ran up,"What's up?"  
  
"Do you know where Fi ran off to?"Kai asked flatly.  
  
"Haven't seen her since last night,"Tyson shrugged,"now that I think about it, Tala's gone missing too."  
  
"What?!"Kai went wide eyed,"Oh shit." He turned and took off in the direction of the basement. 


	16. Say Bye Bye Boris

Ok, before I forget, Kaira (I'm too lazy to type the full name) I'd go for phoenix wings  
  
Fal:Since you're eventually giving Kai dragon wings  
  
Shut up, Falcona, but, like I said, go with the phoenix wings  
  
Kai sprinted down the hall, not even bothering to slow down as he turned corners, which made him crash into more than one of the mansion's many occupants. He didn't care, he had to find Fiona, and fast. Something was seriously wrong. He slid around another corner, just barely missing a head on collision with his grandfather.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"Voltaire tried to grab him, but Kai slid right under his hand and took off down then next hall,"He's certainly mad about something."  
  
Kai shot down several flights of stairs,'Fiona Phoenix Hiwatari what the hell are you thinking?!' He turned another corner and foundhimself in front of two huge wodder doors. He could hear yelling behind them, moe importantly, his sister's yelling.  
  
  
Fiona jumped out of the way as Boris threw another punch,"Missed me, again." She ducked down and gave him a hard punch in the gut, sending the red-head reeling. Suddenly her vision began to blur and she staggered,'No, not now, please not now!  
  
Boris, seeing his chance, brought his fist of and knocked his opponent back, right into a wall,"Why must you make everything so hard, Fiona? You've always been a stubborn one."  
  
"Go to hell!"Fiona snapped, trying to strike back, only to find herself pinned to the wall. Her head was starting to spin,"What do you want with me, anyway? I thought Fiore was the one you're after."  
  
Boris grinned,"Your brother is too stubborn for his own good. I can't give him a direct hit, so I'll hit where it really hurts. His one weakness, a little bitch named Fiona."  
  
Fiona had to fight with all her strength to keep from screaming,"Let go of me, bastard." She could feel herself fading. She couldn't breathe.  
  
"So, I was right,"Boris snickered and tore off Fiona's scarf,"you and Kai are the same. You've got it too. That blood disease that always drove Kai nuts. Your vision is blurred. Your head is poinding and spinning. You can't breathe, your blood isn't flowing right." Boris snickered and ran several kisses up her neck.  
  
Fiona's eyes widened, her head may have been spinning and pounding, but she knew what Boris was up to. Break down the female twin, and her brother would soon follow. She had to do something, anything, or she and her brother would both be in big trouble. She had to protect herself, and her brother. He'd protected her when they were little, now it was her turn.  
  
"Now, be a good little wench."Boris sneered as he began to tear at Fiona's shirt.  
  
That was it, Fiona snapped,"Bastard." With all her strength she shoved Boris away from her. A searing pain shot through her back and two huge, white wings erupted from her back, tearing her shirt to shreads. Long, sharp claws erupted from her finger tips and her eyes took on a demonic appearance. She sprouted a long, whip-like tail dragon tail and silver blades came out of her back.  
  
Boris managed to get to his feet and tried to attack the dragon-girl, only to get thrown back by a powerful blow from her tail,"What are you?!" He pulled himself to his feet again.  
  
Fiona didn't speak, just slowly appoached him. Fangs bared and her claws outstretched, she took one hand and pinned Boris to the wall. She poised her hand in front of the man's heart,"Die, bastard."  
  
  
Kai cringed as he watched his sister put her hand through Boris' chest and pulled out his heart,'Ugh, disgusting. Then again, he deserved it.' Boris fell to the ground. The heart in Fiona's hand beat several times, before becoming completely still. Fiona smirked and took a few steps back. She began to stagger. Kai reacted in an instant. With inhuman speed he raced out and caught his sister as she fainted.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Tyson walked dazedly into the living room where Nadia was nursing Max, again, Kenny and Eries were, what else, working on their computers, and Ray and Hyakowa were talking,"Did anyone besides me see Kai racing around this morning?"  
  
"You kidding?"Hyakowa rolled her eyes,"He plowed right into me, jumped up, nd raced off without a word."  
  
"Same here."Kenny, Ray, and Eries chimed.  
  
"Yeah,"Nadia looked up,"I was walking by the basement arena a few minutes ago and it sounded like Boris and Fi were trying to kill eachother."  
  
"I wouldn't be suprised."Hyakowa shrugged,"She was really steamed about the Demolition Boys attacking Nadia."  
  
"You're tellin' me."Nadia muttered,"It looked like she had fire in her eyes."  
  
"Well,"Tyson flopped down in a chair,"whatever's goin' on, Kai looked really worried about her."  
  
  
Kai gently set Fiona down on her bed,"Stupid girl, what's gotten into you? Goin' after Boris like that. Do you have a death wish or something? What am I doing? You're unconscious, you can't hear me." He brushed a strand of hair out of his sister's face,"And I call Tyson crazy." 'She's still holding onto Boris' heart, ugh, Fiona, you're nuts.'  
  
"So, that's what happened."Yukina walked in,"She went after Boris."  
  
"You don't seem suprised."Kai looked up lazily.  
  
"I always knew Fi was different."Yukina shrugged,"I just didn't realize she was a dragon hybrid. Did you see what happened?"  
  
"Not much,"Kai looked back at his twin,"she just pulled out the jack ass's heart." He pointed a thumb and the heart still in Fiona's hand,"And I call Tyson and Max crazy."  
  
"They are."Yukina said simply,"Your sister's just protective of her teammates."  
  
Yes, it's short, I'm being lazy today, so sue me 


End file.
